


Operation Cupid

by MackenzieW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love From OQ | Outlaw Queen Secret Admirer (Once Upon a Time), Matchmaking, Meddling, Mutual Pining, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: Henry Mills is pretty sure his mother Regina is in love with their friend Robin Locksley. And he's also pretty sure Robin loves her back. They are just too stubborn to act on their feelings. So he recruits his mother's best friend and Robin's brother for Operation Cupid: a very romantic Valentine's date surprise for Robin and Regina. Will it work or will their own past heartbreaks keep them from a second chance at love?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 34
Kudos: 72
Collections: Outlaw Queen Valentine’s Gift Exchange 2020





	1. A Plan Forms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sbstevenson2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbstevenson2/gifts).



> **Happy Valentine's Day, Brittany (sbstevenson2)! I was your Cupid this year and I hope you enjoy this gift I've whipped up for you. ******
> 
> **Maybe not so much a happy ending but definitely a happy beginning…and no death!**
> 
> **-Mac**

### Chapter 1: A Plan Forms 

The bell over Granny's door rang as John entered the diner. A burst of cold air came in with him even though he tried to close the door as fast as he could. Rubbing his hands together, he scanned the tables for the two people he was supposed to meet. He found them sitting in the booth at the very back of the diner and hurried over to them.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said, sitting down. "Robin got an emergency call and I couldn't leave Roland until he got home."

"That's okay, John," Henry said, smiling at him. "You're here now and so our meeting can begin."

John frowned in confusion as he took off his coat. "Meeting about what?"

"Oh, you're going to like this," said Tink, the third member of their party. She looked somewhat bemused, which put him a little unease.

Henry nodded. "We're here for Operation Cupid."

John narrowed his eyes, knowing the boy's fondness for projects he called operations. And given the name, he knew who the focus of this one would be on. "Neither your mother nor my brother would appreciate us meddling in their lives."

"I know but I can't watch them dance around each other anymore," Henry protested. "It's been too long since my mother had romance in her life. Leopold was the worst and now they are divorced so the only one who would care about her moving on is my Aunt Mary Margaret but she still isn't even speaking to Mom so who cares?"

He paused for a breath and John tried to stop him. But Henry was quicker, asking: "And don't you think Robin deserves love again?"

John sighed, knowing it was far more complicated than that. "It doesn't matter what I think, Henry. It matters what Robin thinks. He lost his wife suddenly. And though it was years ago, there is no time frame for healing from such a trauma."

He paused as he remembered the fateful day Marian had called him, asking him to come over to watch Roland as she had a bad headache and Robin was on duty at the firehouse. When John got to his brother's house, he had been horrified to find his sister-in-law unconscious on the kitchen floor and his nephew wailing in his carrier. He had tried to rouse Marian but when she remained unresponsive, he called 911. The dispatcher coached him through performing CPR as he waited for help to arrive.

When the EMTs entered the kitchen, John turned his attention to Roland, trying to calm the screaming baby. Sheriff Humbert had ushered them outside just as Robin pulled up in the fire department's SUV. He jumped out, rushing toward his house. John stopped him as did the sheriff and Tuck, the fire captain for the day. They convinced Robin it was best to stay out there, that he didn't want to get in the way.

The EMTs carried Marian out on a stretcher, still performing CPR. John and Tuck let Robin go in the ambulance with her while one of Robin's neighbors offered to watch Roland, who was calmer. It let John join the firefighters as they rushed to the hospital, arriving in time for the doctors to declare Marian dead. An autopsy later showed a brain aneurysm had ruptured, killing her.

Robin had been like a ghost following her death, just going through the motions and not really living. Their parents came over from England for some time to help with Roland as Robin adjusted to being a single father and when they left, John moved in with his brother to help with his nephew. Roland had been the only one who kept Robin from withdrawing completely and John watched him pull himself back together piece by piece. And while Robin was relatively whole again, John still didn't know if he was ready to risk his heart again.

He just didn't know how to explain that to Henry. Though he sometimes seemed wiser than his years, he was still just a twelve-years-old boy.

"John does have a point," Tink replied, much to his relief. "And even though your mother didn't love Leopold, there is a lot about her marriage you don't know or understand."

Henry frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It means her heart is just as fragile as Robin's," she warned him. John was glad she was on his side.

Pouting, Henry crossed his arms as he leaned back. "I thought you would want them to be happy."

"We do," Tink told him, wrapping her arm around him. "But Regina and Robin aren't characters in one of your stories. They are real people with real emotions and you can't play with those."

He slumped over, resting his head on her shoulder. "I just want Mom to be happy."

Tink gave him a squeeze as John softened a bit. He understood a son's love for his mother. He had also been friends with the Mills family long enough to know mother and son shared a special bond. There was nothing Regina wouldn't do for her son's happiness and it was clear Henry felt the same way about her. He just didn't really know how to do that.

"You make your mother so happy. Happier than you may ever know," Tink told Henry, kissing the side of his head.

John nodded. "And Roland makes Robin very happy. Sometimes, that's more than enough for parents."

"So you don't want to be part of Operation Cupid?" Henry asked, sounding upset. "Can I at least explain it to you?"

"I don't know…" Tink threw a panicked look at John, who felt just as lost as she looked. He knew it was best to shut this plan down but he could tell Henry really wanted to talk about it.

There was no harm in just listening to him—right?

"Okay." He relented with a sigh. "What is Operation Cupid?"

Henry perked up. "It's a blind date for Mom and Robin for Valentine's Day. We make it as romantic as possible and hope they realize they are meant for each other. Because they are. I can see it—can't you?"

The question gave John pause and he could see the same was true of Tink. He thought it over, going back to when Regina and Henry Mills had blown into their lives a couple years earlier. She had been fresh off her divorce from Leopold Blanchard and had come to run the cannery, which she had gotten in the divorce. Robin had been Henry's teacher at the time and he had taken the boy under his wing, nurturing his creativity as a writer and artist. The Locksley brothers were also good friends with Tink, Regina's best friend going back to college, so they were constantly hanging out. Robin and Regina bonded over their similar pasts—she had lost her first husband in a tragic accident—and being single parents. In no time, they had become the best of friends.

Over time, their relationship took on a new dimension. Both had always liked to battle wits, finding in the other a worthy opponent, but now it always seemed as if they were flirting with each other. There was a stronger undercurrent of sexual tension and they tended to gaze at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. John knew his brother well and as he thought it over, Robin was showing signs of being in love again. He sometimes seemed lost in his own world, a faraway look in his eyes and his lips curved in a soft smile. When asked where he went, Robin would just shake his head and say nowhere.

He had also started to take more of an interest in his appearance too. Robin always kept himself looking neat and presentable but now he put more effort into maintaining his scruff (which Regina had complimented), wearing cologne (the woodsy one Regina liked), and making sure his hair looked just right ("gently tousled" according to Regina).

Shit. Robin was in love with Regina. And maybe he did need a gentle push to act on his feelings.

The key word being "gentle."

Across the table, it looked like Tink was coming to the same conclusion regarding Regina. There was still some uncertainty in her eyes and voice as she asked him: "One date couldn't hurt, right?"

"Not really," he replied slowly. "I mean, what's the worst that can happen? They decide they are better off as friends, have a good laugh over everything and then do something to get back at us to call things even?"

"Or they realize they are madly in love and should be together and probably still do something to get back at us to call things even before thanking us," she said.

Beside her, Henry bounced in his seat as he grinned. "So you're in? You'll be part of Operation Cupid?"

Even though John still had his reservations, he nodded. "Yes, I'm in."

"So am I," Tink replied, sticking her hand out. Henry placed his on top of hers and John placed his on top of Henry's. She grinned. "On three? One…two…three!"

"Operation Cupid!" they exclaimed, breaking their hands. John leaned back in his seat, letting out a shaky breath as he hoped he didn't come to regret this decision and that Robin wouldn't be too mad.

* * *

"Hey, Mom, can I ask you a question?" Henry set down his fork on his empty but still sauce covered plate.

Regina leaned back, smiling softly at her son. "You can ask me anything."

He nodded. "What are your favorite flowers?"

"My favorite…Why?" she asked, confused at that question. She then glanced at the Valentine's Day reminders on the front pager of the Storybrooke Mirror and believed she got her answer.

Looking back up at her son, she shook her head. "You don't have to get me flowers, Henry. Just being with you will be all the Valentine I need."

His cheeks turned pink and he looked a bit embarrassed. "Mom…"

"It's the truth," she insisted, touched that her son wanted to do something special for her. But after losing Daniel and marrying Leopold Blanchard, Valentine's had stopped being about romance and had revolved around the beautiful baby boy she had adopted before her husband was cruelly taken from them and she had been forced to marry Leopold to keep him.

"But still," he replied. "If you were to get flowers, what would you like to get?"

She decided to humor him, knowing he would never be able to afford a bouquet of flowers – even if Moe French gave him a steep discount. "Well, honestly, I love tulips. Everyone gives roses to show love but tulips mean it too. Especially red ones."

"Really?" he asked. "Flowers really have meanings?"

"They do. You should ask either Mr. French or Belle to tell you about them. It might come in handy one day," she said, winking though her heart hurt a bit at the thought that her little boy would be old enough to date soon.

He grew thoughtful, nodding. "I'll think about it. Thanks, Mom."

She smiled, leaning forward. "You know what I would love more than flowers?"

"What?" he asked, perking up a bit.

"If you cleaned the dishes," she said, motioning to their dirty dishes. He sighed but stood, picking up their plates and heading to the kitchen. "Don't forget to wash them off before putting them in the dishwasher," she called after him.

"I won't," he called back. A few seconds later, she heard water running and she relaxed as she leaned back in her chair.

While he was busy, she stood and decided to check her phone. She always left it another room at dinner time. It was family time and she wanted Henry to know that he had her undivided attention. But now that they were done with dinner, she felt she had a few moments to see if there were any messages. She smiled when she saw a couple texts from Robin waiting for her.

_I hope you are having a good day. I'm a bit put out._

_Roland just informed me that they are going to make Valentines at school but that he's going to give his to you rather than me. It seems you have stolen my son's heart._

She chuckled, thinking of his adorable, curly haired son. Roland had taken a liking to her almost immediately and she had melted under his warm brown eyes and cute dimples. He was not shy and told her everything about him, deciding by the end of their first dinner together that they were now good friends. It had warmed her heart and she had fallen in love with him right then and there.

_Seems like a fair trade. He's stolen mine, though he does have to share it with Henry._

Regina's response appeared in the screen and she saw the little delivered message underneath it. Carrying her phone back into the dining room, she picked up her wine glass as she waited to read what he wrote back.

A few seconds later, her phone buzzed. She opened the message and smiled, the warmth in her stomach having nothing to do with the wine she was drinking.

_Oh, I'm sure he knows about that._

_Though I can't blame him for his choice of Valentine's. He does have exquisite taste._

She bit her lip, almost hearing Robin's flirty tone. It had been coming out more and more lately and she knew that she had been responding in kind. Regina wasn't too sure where they were going with it and if she wanted it go anywhere at all.

"Mom? Is something wrong?" Henry asked, entering the dining room again.

"Not at all," she replied, placing her phone in her pocket. "I was just texting with Robin."

He smirked in response. "Oh, really?"

She gave him a pointed look, knowing what was running through her son's mind. "We're just friends. Friends text each other."

"I didn't say anything," he replied, holding up his hands and feigning innocence.

It didn't fool her but she decided it was not worth arguing. So she decided to change the subject. "Is all your homework done?"

"Yep," he replied, nodding. "I left it in your office so you can check it."

"Good. Then I guess you can play video games for a half hour," she told him, giving him a hug. "Okay?"

He nodded, grinning. "Thanks, Mom."

Pulling away, Henry started to walk out of the dining room. He paused for a moment before looking back at her. "But Mom? If you decide you want to be more than friends with Robin, I'd be more than okay with that. Just so you know."

"Thanks, sweetheart," she told him, touched by his words. "But I'm pretty sure we're not going to be anything more than friends."

He headed upstairs to his room as she finished the last of her wine. After wishing out her glass and leaving it to dry, she headed upstairs to her office. She flipped on the light, finding Henry's homework waiting for her as she sat down at her desk. Placing her phone on the desk, she considered how she would respond to Robin. Would it be something sincere and totally focused on Roland? Or would she flirt back a bit as well?

She leaned back, ignoring Henry's homework for the moment, as she thought about Robin and Henry's belief that there could be something more between him and her. Romance had been lacking in her life since a drunk driver took Daniel from her far too soon. They had met in college and he had swept her off her feet, one of the few people in Regina's life who had only wanted her to be happy. For the first time, Regina felt like herself rather than the perfect daughter her mother had demanded she be. She felt free with him and so married him after college, much to the displeasure of her scheming and power-hungry mother.

Not long after getting married, Regina learned she would not be able to have children. She and Daniel had discussed their options and ultimately decided to adopt first with the possibility of surrogacy later. They went through the process and after much waiting, a social worker finally placed a sweet, chubby cheeked baby boy they named Henry in her arms. For a couple months, they were a happy little family.

After Daniel's death, she had been beside herself and probably made a few decisions he may not have made if she hadn't been grieving. Like deciding to lean so much on her mother, someone who had proven time and time again to not have Regina's best interests at heart. But she was still her mother and Regina still loved her, still hoped that Cora loved her too. That she would comfort and help her widowed daughter as she took care of a baby as well.

It was not to be. Cora had clearly seen her opening and started to manipulate Regina, though she failed to recognize it. She slowly convinced Regina that Henry's final adoption wouldn't be approved now that Daniel was dead, that they would take him away to place him in a two-parent household rather than leave him with a grieving single mother. That Regina's best way to keep her son was to marry again. And to give her extra security, Cora persuaded Regina to marry rich businessman Leopold Blanchard, saying his money and connections would be more than enough to ensure the adoption was finalized. Desperate not to lose her son, Regina agreed.

Not long after becoming the second Mrs. Leopold Blanchard, Regina realized she had made a big mistake. Her adoption of Henry was finalized but she hadn't really thought about what would happen after that. She found herself trapped in loveless marriage to a man who didn't really care about her son at all. In fact, she later found out his connections hadn't really meant anything and she probably would've been able to keep Henry even she hadn't married him. She was angry at herself for falling for her mother's manipulations, allowing herself and her son to be nothing more than pawns in her mother's quest to enter the upper echelon of Boston society as Leopold Blanchard's mother-in-law.

Marriage to Leopold was stifling. He insisted that she give up her career so she could focus on being a society woman. Instead of business meetings, she found her days filled with inane conversations at boring lunches and teas. And many of her nights were filled with Leo's business engagements, where he showed her off as if she were a trophy and not a person. He no doubt loved having a young and beautiful wife, especially as he also insisted she keep up a strenuous fitness regime and hired a nutritionist to monitor her meals. That was on top of weekly spa visits and hair appointments. Regina felt like a doll than a wife.

Her only bright spots were Henry and her stepdaughter, Mary Margaret. While she was clearly a spoiled daddy's girl, she also had a good heart and had welcomed Regina into the family rather than been put out that her father had remarried. Mary Margaret had already been in college so they agreed they would only be friends. Despite the age difference, Mary Margaret soon became her closest confident and a dear friend.

Things started to change as Regina started to inch closer to forty. Leopold started to complain about how she was getting older even though no one else – from Mary Margaret to her trainer to her stylist – saw any of the signs he swore he did. He claimed he wasn't attracted to her anymore, which had nearly made her laugh as they had only shared one awkward and unsatisfying night together before having a silent agreement that sex was off the table. But when it seemed that everything she did enraged him, Regina started to really plot her escape. She knew her mother wouldn't help and Leopold's prenup was ironclad but Regina was not afraid to go back to a small apartment for a little while if it meant she and Henry were free of Leopold.

And then he was arrested, caught in a federal sting operation involving a ring of underage prostitutes. The FBI and the federal prosecutors had a pile of evidence against him, all of it leverage for Regina. She immediately filed for divorce and was able to get the prenup voided due to the infidelity clause inserted. The lawyer she had had review it had been able to get it to cover Leopold as well and her divorce lawyer managed to get Leopold to agree to give over half of his fortune to her. Regina had been hesitant to take so much, concerned about Mary Margaret's welfare. But her relationship with her stepdaughter soured around then as Mary Margaret refused to believe the truth about her father. She kept insisting that her father's political and business enemies had set him up and she was angry that Regina was abandoning him rather than standing by him.

Despite all the years of friendship and witnessing their marriage firsthand, Mary Margaret had still deluded herself into believing that Leopold and Regina had married for love and had had a loving marriage.

Heartbroken over the rift with Mary Margaret but grateful to be free from her restrictive marriage, Regina decided to move to take control of one of the businesses Leopold owned and move to wherever it was located. When she found the Storybrooke Cannery, she knew it was the perfect one. Though she had lost touch with many of the friends she had made before her marriage to Leopold, she had managed to maintain the one with her college roommate Tink. And she knew Tink worked at the cannery, so she would already have a friend there. She had reached out and within the week, she and Henry relocated to the small town in Maine as well.

It had been the best decision she had ever made. Storybrooke was like something from a dream. There was almost no crime and everyone kept an eye on the children, who were then able to play outside without having to worry. Though the staff at the cannery had been less than pleased with her taking over, she soon proved to them that she was a capable businesswoman and helped make it more profitable. Henry blossomed at Storybrooke Academy, making new friends and finding a mentor in his English teacher, Robin Locksley. And as he ended up being close friends with Tink, he and Regina ended up in the same social circle. When she found out he was a widow and a single father, she felt she had found a kindred spirit and a friendship was born.

And now it teetered on the edge of possibly being something more.

She picked up her phone and opened her photo gallery, scrolling back to Christmas only a few weeks prior. The firehouse had hosted a big holiday party for all the volunteer firefighters and their families. Robin had invited her and Henry to come as well and they had all enjoyed the party immensely. Tink had snapped a picture of Regina and Robin together, the two wrapping their arms around each other as they smiled for the camera. Even now, Regina could still smell the familiar and comforting woodsy scent of Robin's cologne.

Leaning back, she studied his image. Robin Locksley was a very attractive man. That was just a fact. He had blond hair that was slowly turning more and more gray every day, which only added to handsomeness. The scruff that covered his cheeks and the mustache he sported were still blond and give him a more rugged appearance. And as a volunteer firefighter, he had to keep himself in shape. When he wore any short-sleeved shirt, she couldn't help but admire his toned arms. And the navy uniform shirt all firefighters were required to wear while on duty at the firehouse also highlighted his toned chest as well, which she got to see firsthand when they took their sons swimming at the lake in the summer. On top of all of that, he also filled out suits well and could easily go from firefighter to teacher in the blink of an eye.

It should be against the law for a man to be so sexy. And his dimples should be registered as lethal weapons. When they appeared along with his blinding smile, the one that lit up his bright blue eyes and made her always smile as well, she went weak at the knees and butterflies took up residence in her stomach. And that was to say nothing of his accent, which made it feel like a warm liquid ran through her veins.

On top of being one of the handsomest men she had ever met, he was also one of the kindest. After everything with her second marriage – from her mother's manipulations to her husband's criticisms to her stepdaughter's rejection – Regina had been hesitant to let anyone new into her life. With Robin, though, she found herself easily confiding in him. He never judged her and she felt she could be herself with him, just like she had been with Daniel.

He was also an intelligent man who loved being a teacher and was good at his job, able to connect with his students and nurture them. Robin loved to get to know them and their special talents, which was why he had always given Henry extra writing assignments and encouraged him to submit drawings as well. It was no surprise that Robin was then a devoted and wonderful father. He and Roland shared a special bond, clearly each other's entire world.

If Regina were being honest with herself, he was her perfect man – even if he loved to needle her and volunteered to run into burning buildings. Of course, he did it as a way to give back to the community that had welcomed him when he moved from England to be with his late wife than due to any thrill-seeking tendencies. Which only made him even more attractive to her.

Maybe in another time, they would've been able to be together. But it didn't seem to be in the cards for them. They had both had their great romances and suffered great heartbreak. And after everything she had gone through with Leopold, Regina was more than happy to focus on herself and Henry. She just wasn't looking for romance.

Still, she sometimes wished things could be different.

But she did like how things were with them, helping her decide on a response to Robin's text. She typed it up and sent it before she could reconsider, setting the phone aside and focusing on Henry's homework and not what could or could happen between her and Robin Locksley.

* * *

_Like father, like son._

Robin chuckled as he read Regina's response even as his stomach tightened a bit. He pushed the feeling aside as he forced himself to focus on the fifth grade English midterms he was grading. The grades needed to be turned in by the end of the week so he needed to pick up his pace. He continued reading yet another essay about the passage from Harry Potter he had asked them to analyze, correcting that particular student's grammar usage.

Yet his brain betrayed him as it thought about Regina instead. It still amazed him that he hadn't known her two years ago as it felt as if she had been part of his life for far longer. They had managed to connect as more than a teacher and a parent of a student. He found in her someone who understood the pain of losing a spouse and the struggles of being a single parent, having essentially been one even before her divorce as her ex-husband wanted nothing to do with Henry as he already had a daughter. Robin figured it was for the best, given what he knew of Leopold Blanchard from both the news reports about his arrest and what Regina confided in him about her marriage. Henry was a sweet boy with a heart of gold and Leopold would've just tainted that.

From the moment Henry Mills had stepped into his fifth grade English class, Robin knew he was a special student. He loved the material and was very engaged in class, asking questions and offering observations. Robin had been impressed with his intelligence and his insights as well as his creativity. It had been fun to work with Henry on special projects where he had the boy write his own stories as well as design his own comics. While he knew how difficult it could be to pursue a career in the arts, he believed Henry had the talent and the drive – as well as a supportive mother – to make it. The boy was clever and observant, possessing a keen understanding of people despite his young age.

He also loved to be helpful, often volunteering to organize or clean classrooms. Robin also convinced him to become a tutor to younger students and help them with their reading skills. It was an opportunity Henry jumped at and he quickly became one of their best tutors. He was patient with the students and encouraging to them, cheering them on when they succeeded and even when they suffered setbacks. It bolstered their confidence and pushed them to continue their studies.

And it all spoke to how wonderful a mother Regina Mills was to raise such a considerate son.

It also was why he hadn't been too upset when Roland declared that Regina was going to be his Valentine. Many of his classmates and friends talked about giving their Valentine's to their mothers. Since Marian was gone, it made sense that Roland saw Regina as a maternal figure in his life. The two families were close and Regina often took care of Roland as much as he and John did. She always made time for him and listened patiently but intently to whatever it was he wanted to tell her, asking follow up questions and just showing genuine interest in him. It touched Robin that she took to his son as much as he took to hers, almost like it was a sign.

Not that he believed in that.

Besides, it wasn't as if romance was in the cards for them. Regina had spent almost ten years trapped in a loveless marriage to a selfish prick who didn't care anything about her as a person. He just saw her as a trophy wife to parade around and forced her to look a certain way to please him. She had earned her freedom and didn't seem interested in having another romantic relationship ever again. And he was okay with that. He still believed that Marian had been his one great love and was happy with it just being him and Roland.

Still, he sometimes couldn't help but wonder if things could be different. Especially when their friendly verbal sparring turned flirty and he could feel a physical pull toward her. Regina was easily one of the most beautiful women he had ever met – and not because of the ridiculous regimens her ex-husband had put her on. Yes, it had kept her body fit and toned but that wasn't what made her beautiful. It was the way her brown eyes lit up when she smiled and how he could easily tell how she was feeling by looking into their whiskey depths. And how she would bite her lower lip while tucking strands of her silky dark hair behind her ear when complimented, often disputing whatever it was the person said.

Regina Mills was bloody amazing and Robin wanted to find whoever had convinced her otherwise. He wanted to have more than a conversation with them about it.

She was at her most beautiful when she was being a mother, caring for Henry or Roland. It was then that his heart skipped several beats and his palms began to sweat as he watched her glow with unbridled happiness. And in those moments, he almost was willing to admit he loved her.

But he knew they were only meant to be friends and so that's all he ever tried to be for her. A friend she could rely on, someone she could tell anything to without fear of being judged, someone who would help her, someone she could drop her defenses around, someone she could just be Regina with.

He hoped he was that to her.

And so what if he took a little extra care with his appearance when he knew he would see her? He was allowed to want to look his best for his friend, right?

Of course.

"Okay, Robin, that's enough," he chided himself. "Focus on Harry Potter, not Regina Mills."

"You know talking to yourself is a bad sign, right?" John commented as he entered the kitchen. He headed over to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. "Those tests finally drive you round the bend?"

Robin shot his brother a look. "Very funny. What happened to poker night?"

"Cancelled," John replied, taking a swig of beer. "Whale got called to an emergency at the hospital and Alan got a last-minute gig. So Marco and I decided just to call it a night."

"Sorry to hear that. I know you enjoy poker night, even if Whale cheats," Robin said, writing down a comment in the margin of the essay.

John shrugged before taking another sip. He set the beer bottle down, saying: "So, I was talking with Tink today. Valentine's Day is coming up and since it's a Friday, we thought maybe we could do a friends' party or something to celebrate."

The idea intrigued Robin and he rubbed his chin. "That does sound like a good idea. Will children be allowed?"

"Probably not," John replied, looking a bit nervous. "When we listed everyone who might come, the only ones with children were…"

"Me and Regina," Robin finished, considering the proposal further. His first instinct was to politely refuse but it had been a long time since he had done anything social that didn't involve children. While he loved his son, he needed time to just be an adult with other adults. A night of good food, responsible drinking and conversations that didn't revolve around cartoons sounded more appealing than chasing Roland around as he burned off the inevitable sugar high from his bounty of chocolate and candy hearts.

He looked up at John. "Maybe Regina will go halfsies on a babysitter with me. I know she loves Henry as much as I love Roland but probably needs an adults-only night out as much as I do."

John brightened. "Great! I'll let Tink know and we'll work out the details."

"Just keep me in the loop," Robin requested, turning back to his essays.

"Will do," John promised. He then headed back to the doorway. "I'll leave you to your essays. G'night, Robin."

Robin glanced up, grinning at his brother. "Goodnight, John."

He finally finished grading the essay, marking it down in his attendance record. While he knew he should reach for the next one, he sat back in his chair and took another quick break, thinking about the party. He was excited about it, eager to spend some time with his larger circle of friends. It would be a nice evening, not just for him but for Regina and John too. His big brother did so much and deserved to have more fun nights out than just his weekly poker night.

There was a lot Robin owed John. If it weren't for his brother accepting a management job at the cannery, Robin would probably still have been teaching in England and never would've met Marian or had Roland. And he probably wouldn't have ever gone past a parent/teacher relationship with Regina if he hadn't been able to spend time with her in different settings due to John and Tink's friendship from work.

And that said nothing of how much of a lifesaver John had been after Marian had died. He gave up his bachelor pad and moved in to help taker care of Robin and Roland. Robin didn't know if he'd be where he was if he had had to go it completely alone.

It was time he thanked his brother. Robin vowed to plan something after Valentine's. Maybe he'd recruit Regina and Tink to help. The three of them had planned some great parties for Henry and Roland so he knew they would be able to plan an amazing surprise for John.

And it would give him an excuse to spend more time with Regina.

He sighed, grabbing another essay as he hoped she would make it to the Valentine's Day party. It would be nice to spend the holiday with her – even if it was just as friends—and it made him even more excited.

For the first time since Marian died, he couldn't wait for Valentine's Day to arrive.

* * *

"Your mother is going to wonder why we're spending so much time together," Tink said, watching as Henry buckled himself into her front seat.

He grinned, shaking his head. "She thinks you're helping me with an assignment, so we're good. And it's not really a lie."

"That's a technicality and you know it," she replied, pulling away from the curb. "And what exactly am I helping you with, if she asks me?"

"An assignment where I have to interview someone who is not a family member about their job," he replied. "She thinks I'm doing a series of interviews with you."

Tink let out a shaky breath, knowing that was a lie she could maintain. She hated having to lie to Regina – her friend had been deceived too much in the past, mostly by her mother – but she trusted that the ends would justify the means. Especially if the ends involved Regina finally getting together with Robin and finding another chance at happiness.

While she had been uncertain about Operation Cupid, she did know that Henry had been right about Robin and Regina having feelings for each other. Tink wanted them to get together, knowing her two friends would make each other very happy. It was clear they had a special connection, one that went beyond just friendship. She believed Robin and Regina were soulmates, meant to be together. They just were too cloudy by their pasts to see the truth.

And she understood that. She had witnessed how deeply Regina had loved Daniel and Robin had loved Marian. Tink also saw how that became intense grief when both lost their great loves. And there was also the added layer of Regina's marriage to Leopold. She had very little direct experience with the man but from what she had witnessed combined with the snippets Regina and Henry let out about their time under his roof, she knew it had not been the best situation. Along with the damage caused by her selfish and power-hungry mother, Regina had ever reason to be wary of love and to steel herself against it.

However, Tink was certain Robin was the right person to heal her heart and soul – just as Regina was the right person to help soothe his pain as well. Together, they would be able so much stronger and both love with an intensity neither had experienced before. All they needed to do was take a chance but she knew neither would really do it, not if it they feared losing such an important and meaningful friendship. She hoped Operation Cupid would make them see things in a different light and realize that it wasn't as much of a risk as they thought.

She also hoped Operation Cupid didn't make them as manipulative as her mother. Even if their hearts were in the right place, she doubted Regina would appreciate it if she felt as if she were being treated as a pawn again.

"Aunt Tink? Are you okay?" Henry asked, sounding concerned. "You got quiet."

"Sorry," she replied, giving him a reassuring smile. She didn't want him to feel guilty about Operation Cupid and so kept her concerns to herself. "I was just thinking about your mother and Robin."

He grinned. "And how they are totally going to realize they are perfect for each other?"

"Hopefully," she said, pulling into Granny's parking lot. She turned off her car and they climbed out, heading into the diner together.

They spotted John in the far booth, joining him. She grinned at him. "So, where does Robin think you are?"

"Having drinks with a coworker," he replied, raising his glass of water to her. "Cheers."

She laughed as Henry leaned forward, ready to get down to business. "So Operation Cupid is a go so far, right?"

"Yep, it looks like Robin and Regina are game for a Valentine's Day party," Tink replied, her stomach tightening. Regina had been hesitant to agree to the party, still a bit wary of gatherings after her time with Leopold. But Tink had assured her that it was going to be an intimate affair and everyone there liked her for her so she didn't have to put on an act.

It wasn't entirely a lie. And it had been the promise that Robin was going as well that had closed the deal for Regina. She wanted to spend Valentine's Day with him. Hopefully she wouldn't mind spending the holiday with only him.

"Great!" Henry took a notebook and pen out of his backpack, opening it to a page with a long list on it. "So, I put together everything we'll need to make this the perfect night for them."

Tink glanced over the list, frowning when she saw how extensive it was. She glanced up and John, who also frowned. "Henry, this is a Valentine's date, not their wedding."

"I know," the boy replied, "but I want the night to be magical."

She took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "And it will be. We just need to do it on a much smaller scale. After all, we don't have much of a budget to work with."

Disappointment filled his hazel eyes. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess we can give Robin and Mom the night of their lives even without all of this."

"I'm sorry, what are we doing for Robin and Regina?" Granny asked, showing up with a pot of coffee. She studied them over the rims of her glasses.

Tink wasn't sure if the older woman would approve of them planning such a surprise but before she could speak up, Henry started telling Granny all about Operation Cupid. Across the table, John winced as well, also bracing for a possible lecture from the older woman who acted like everyone's grandmother.

When Henry was done, though, her eyes shone with joy. "It's about time someone did something to get those two to see what's right in front of them. I want to help with Operation Cupid."

Surprise filled Tink but she perked up. Maybe things weren't as bad as she feared they could be if even Granny approved of Operation Cupid. While they had to be careful about how many people they involved with their plan, it could help them get more of the items on Henry's list for less. They could really make it the perfect night for Robin and Regina, the date night they both deserved.

Henry looked at Tink and John, clearly waiting for their approval. They both nodded and he turned to Granny with a big smile, holding out his hand. "Welcome to Operation Cupid, Granny."

"Thank you," she said, shaking his hand. "Now, let's go get those two lovebirds together!"


	2. The Build Up

### Chapter 2: The Build Up

Regina walked into Storybrooke Academy, pausing to check her appearance in the glass of a display case. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to give it a little more volume, before checking her red lipstick. Everything seemed to look fine and she continued, her feet knowing the way to Robin's classroom very well.

The hallways were quiet as the students had already been dismissed so the clicking of her heels echoed even louder. Anyone still in the classrooms lining the hall would hear her coming, though she wasn't really trying to sneak up on anyone. She just wanted to say hi to Robin before picking Henry up from his tutoring session.

She reached his classroom and quickly knocked on the door as she stepped into it. Robin sat at his desk, going over his lesson plans, and she took a moment to admire him. He wore a light blue button-down shirt that made his eyes look even bluer and a dark blue tie. Some of his hair fell into face and her fingers itched to brush them back, to feel how soft his hair really was. Fighting the urge, she curled her fingers until her nails cut into her palm. She had to keep her hands to herself.

"Regina!" Her attention was diverted from the friend who was trying not to have naughty thoughts about to his adorable son. Roland sat at a desk meant for a much bigger kid, his feet dangling above the floor. He sat on the very edge of the seat in order to work on his homework, a workbook opened in front of him now ignored as he beamed at her.

"Hello, Roland," she replied, holding out her arms. "Can I get a hug?"

He jumped down from the chair and hurried over to her, hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "How are you, sweetheart? Did you have a good day at school?"

"I did," he said, cuddling against her. "Today we learned about the digestion system! Miss Nova had a really cool doll that showed all the things that are inside our bodies."

"And what are they called?" Robin promptly gently, crouching to be eyelevel with his son. He gave him an encouraging smile.

Roland's brows furrowed as he thought it over. His brown eyes then lit up and he smiled. "Organs!"

"Very good," Robin praised, running his hand through Roland's hair. He then slid it down until it was resting on Regina's, warming her hand and sending a jolt through her.

She met his eyes and his proud smile turned into a pleased smirk. "Hello, Regina."

"Hi," she said, feeling like a fool. What was it about him that made her lose all ability to articulate like the educated person she was?

Clearing her throat, she attempted to recover her wits. "I thought I would stop by before picking up Henry."

"Ahh, yes, he's tutoring today, right?" Robin asked. When she nodded, he grinned. "Well, you're always welcome in my classroom."

He held out his hand and she took, letting him help her as they both stood up. Roland leaned against her and she played with his curls as she said: "I know."

"Good," he replied. He leaned against a desk as he asked: "You looking forward to the Valentine's Day party?"

She nodded. "You?"

"I am," he replied. "It sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun. And it'll be nice to catch up with everyone."

"Papa said I'm going to spend the night at your house with Henry's," Roland said, joining the conversation as he grinned happily at her.

Regina smiled back at him. "You are. I'm going to leave the babysitter some money for a pizza and there will also be snacks and movies. You two are going to have a lot of fun."

"That does sound like lots of fun. Since Regina is paying for the pizza, I think I should pay for the snacks, so just let me know what you want," Robin told his son.

"You don't have to do that," she insisted, feeling guilty. The sleepover was at her house—there was no need for him to send anything over with Roland.

He held up his hand. "Before you protest any further, I want to do it. Consider it a Valentine's Day gift to the boys."

She sighed, knowing he could be as stubborn as her and that there was never a winner when they got into a battle of wills. "Fine, but don't go overboard, please," she told him.

"I won't," he promised, smirking again. It did little to assure her but she knew there was no point arguing with him.

Pressing down on that urge, Regina shouldered her bag. "I should go get, Henry. We should talk soon to work out a few logistics for that night, Robin."

His smirk turned back into a dazzling smile. "You know I'm always willing to talk to you. Just give me a call anytime after seven."

"Okay," she replied, her heart skipping a beat again. "I will."

Roland gave her a hug. "Have a good night, Regina."

She leaned down to kiss the top of his head. "You too, sweetheart. I'll see you soon, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay, Regina."

"I'm on duty at the firehouse this weekend," Robin told her, leaning closer as he rubbed her back. "You and Henry can stop by for a bit if you want. I know he loves the firehouse."

She bit her lip, knowing he was right. Henry was absolutely mesmerized by the firehouse, fascinated by everything there from the fire engines to even their chore chart. "I'll see. We might just do that," she said.

"Good," he replied, kissing her cheek. "You two have a good night, okay?"

"Same to you," she said, her face heating up. She let her hair fall forward, hoping it covered how red her cheeks were no doubt turning as she backed toward the door. "Get home safe."

She nearly ran from the classroom, turning the corner and taking a moment to rest against the wall. Pressing a hand to her stomach, she willed the butterflies fluttering around in there to land. The last thing she needed was to look flustered and smitten when picking up Henry. He would know why immediately and start encouraging her to date Robin.

Henry meant well. She knew that, knew her son had a big and loving heart. It was one of the things that drew him to Robin, who also had a heart of gold, and probably why he was convinced Robin would be the perfect man for her. But Henry couldn't understand all the factors at play and she didn't know if she could even begin to address them with him.

For starters, she was certain that Robin was not interested in dating at all. She knew how painful it was to suddenly lose the person one planned to spend the rest of their life with. It took a long time for the heart to heal from that. And then one had to decide if it was worth putting such a fragile heart out again. Since Robin had shown no interest in any other woman or in dating in the entire time she had known him, it was clear he was not ready to do that. He seemed to be happy being a single father to Roland.

And even if he was interested in dating again, he certainly deserved someone who didn't have her baggage. Who hadn't grown up with an emotionally-distant and manipulative mother and a loving but spineless father who refused to stand up to her. Someone who hadn't lost her own true love at a young age, who hadn't then foolishly entered into a loveless marriage and who was still recovering from the invisible scars inflicted by that relationship. Robin deserved someone whole and without her hang-ups.

She took a deep breath and pushed away from the wall, heading toward the library. Her heart rate slowed and her face didn't feel as hot as she entered it, easily spotting her son. Regina waved at him and he smiled, trotting over as he shouldered his backpack. "Hi, Mom," he greeted.

"Hello, sweetheart," she replied, kissing the top of his head. "Did you have a good day at school?"

He nodded. "It was pretty good. Can we stop by Mr. Locksley's classroom before we leave?"

"Oh," she replied, feeling a bit guilty. "I already saw him. But we're going to visit the firehouse this weekend when he's on duty."

"Really?" His eyes widened. "Cool! You think he'll let me sit in the engine?"

She chuckled. "I'm sure he will if you ask nicely."

"Sweet," Henry replied as they started to walk back toward the entrance. They rounded the corner when he looked at her. "What were you talking to Mr. Locksley about?"

"Valentine's Day. He offered to get you and Roland sweets to share that night and I warned him not to go overboard," she replied.

Henry's face fell and he sounded disappointed when he said: "Oh."

She raised an eyebrow, parroting: "Oh?"

"I thought you two would talk about the party you're going to instead," he said with a shrug.

"We will," she replied, still suspicious. "But it's just a group of friends getting together. No one is going to have a date, least of all me."

He sighed. "I know, I know. You and Robin are just friends."

"You keep saying that but I don't think you really believe it," she told him, opening the door and ushering him out of the school.

"I'm sorry," he replied, "but I really do think you and Robin would be great together. That we'd all make a really nice family."

She paused, tilting her head as she studied her son. It always amazed her how quickly he could switch from "Mr. Locksley" to "Robin" but now she was also amazed that he wanted to be a family with Robin and Roland. "You think so?"

He nodded. "I like spending time with Roland. He almost feels like my brother."

"I'm glad to hear that," she said, pulling him in for a hug. "You are such a great role model for Roland and I'm sure Robin is glad to have you in his life. No matter what happens, you and Roland can always be as close as brothers."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Henry replied, his voice muffled by his coat.

She let him go before unlocking the car. Opening her door, she smiled. "Come on. It's time for dinner."

They both climbed into the car and she pulled out of the parking lot, heading home as Henry told her about his day. She was glad for the distraction because it allowed her to focus on him. It kept her mind from imagining a life where she could be with Robin and they could all be a family. All it did was break her heart more as she knew it would never be.

And she was fine with that.

Or at least, she kept telling herself she was.

* * *

"Hey, John," Tink said, peeking into his office. She held two cups of coffee. "You busy?"

He shook his head, minimizing his inbox before motioning to the chair in front of his desk. "I've got a few minutes. What's up?"

"Operation Cupid," she replied, placing down one of the coffee cups before taking a seat.

John pulled the cup closer to him as he nodded. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she said, "and that's worrying me. I'm surprised neither Regina nor Robin are more suspicious about this."

He shrugged. "Why should they be? It's not unusual for all of us to decide to have a party. And enough of us are single that our own Valentine's Day thing makes sense."

She nodded. "Right. But I'm worried about the next part. How do we convince them that we're going to throw a fancy party to celebrate being single so that they dress up?"

"That is going to be a bit of a challenge," John replied, leaning back in his chair as he thought about it. Most of their friend gatherings were very casual and no one really dressed up for it. Even Regina tended to wear a simple t-shirt and jeans to those type of parties.

An idea formed in his mind and he smiled. "It would be up our alley to decide to go all out. Celebrate our singlehood like the couples celebrating their relationships and so we've decided to make it as fancy as possible."

"You think they'll buy it?" she asked nervously.

"If we sell it right, yes," he replied.

She breathed. "Okay. I just…I just don't want them to figure it out and get pissed at us, you know?"

He nodded, understanding her concern. "I do. Our best hope is to get them to this date and that they finally realize how much they love each other."

"You think it'll work?" she asked, playing with her coffee lid.

"I do," he replied. "They are so close. I think being surrounded by a very romantic setting may give them the push they need to finally give into their feelings."

She chuckled, shaking her head. "When did you get so optimistic about this plan?"

He smiled, taking another sip of his coffee. "The other night. I caught him on the phone with Regina when they were making babysitting arrangements. And just the way his eyes lit up and how he smiled and his tone…I felt like I had been hurled back to when he was dating Marian. And I knew in that moment that if this plan works, we will have done something good."

"Wow," she said, blinking a few times. She then frowned. "Do you think he's ready? Marian's loss was traumatic."

John sighed, knowing that was the same question he had been asking himself since agreeing to Operation Cupid. "I know. I was there. And I've watched Robin struggle with his grief. He's done a lot better with it since Regina entered his life. I think if this works out, he won't be magically cured but he'll realize he can be as happy as he once was again."

She nodded, seeming to process his words. After a few moments, she let out a soft laugh before saying: "Well, that was apparently the pep talk I needed. Thanks, John."

"You're welcome," he replied. He then asked: "What about Regina? Do you think she's ready after her own loss and those years trapped in a loveless marriage?"

Tink paused before nodding. "I think so. At least I think Robin will remind her that there are good men in this world and that a relationship doesn't have to be a prison."

"I really hope this works more for their sake then ours," John said, wanting his brother and their friend to just have happiness in their lives.

"Me too," Tink agreed.

She sighed before standing. "Thanks for the encouragement. I just have my doubts sometimes, you know?"

He nodded. "Me too. Valentine's Day can't come soon enough."

"You're telling me," she replied, backing away slowly. "I'll see you soon."

Once she left, John let out another sigh. Operation Cupid had to go off without a hitch and they had to make Valentine's Day perfect for Robin and Regina. They both really deserved a second chance at love.

They just needed to realize that themselves.

* * *

Robin packed his duffle before heading downstairs. John and Roland sat around the kitchen table eating breakfast. They both greeted Robin as he entered the room, dropping a kiss into his son's curls. He frowned as he pulled away, noting they were even more wild than usual. "You think you can take Roland to the barber for me, please? I think he needs a trim," Robin told John.

"Sure," John replied, running a hand over his own long curls. "I need a trim myself."

"Thanks." Robin turned to his son, crouching to be eye level with him. "You be a good boy for Uncle John while I'm at the firehouse, okay?"

Roland nodded, hugging him. "I love you, Papa. Stay safe."

He held his son close, kissing the side of his head. "I will. I love you too, Roland."

Standing, Robin turned back to John. "I invited Regina to bring Henry by this afternoon. Maybe you can also stop by with Roland?"

"Really?" Roland gasped. He clasped his hands together as he gave his uncle his best puppy dog eyes. "Please, Uncle John?"

John chuckled. "Yes, we can stop by and see if we can catch Regina and Henry."

Roland cheered as Robin chuckled, patting his brother's shoulder. "Thanks. I'll see you then. And you know where to find my money to pay for Roland's haircut."

"Yeah, yeah," John said in a dismissive way that told Robin he was probably going to pay for Roland's haircut. Robin plotted how to sneak the money into his brother's wallet as John waved him off. "Go or you're going to be late."

"Right," Robin said, hugging his son again. "See you both later. I'll be home tomorrow."

He picked up his duffle bag again and headed out of the door. Climbing into his SUV, he started it up and pulled out of the driveway. The firehouse was not far from his house but he had to drive carefully due to some ice in the streets. He wondered why the salters hadn't gone through ahead of the forecasted temperature drop overnight.

Pulling into the driveway next to firehouse, Robin parked his SUV. He climbed out and hurried into the warm house. "Good morning," he greeted the others on shift with him.

"Good morning," Mulan Fa replied from the upper level. "Coffee?"

He nodded, starting to climb the stairs. "That sounds great."

As he arrived upstairs, he met up with Tuck. The older man looked exhausted as he greeted Robin. "I'm really glad to see you."

"Tough night?" Robin asked, frowning.

"Unfortunately," Tuck replied with a sigh. "A couple serious accidents due to the ice, including one involving the jaws of life."

Robin winced. "The roads seemed slippery but I didn't think it was that bad."

Tuck nodded. "It was. We also had a downed powerline due to ice build-up. I wouldn't be surprised if you had to deal with a couple more."

"Great," Robin replied with a sigh. He clapped Tuck's shoulder. "Well, we're on shift now. Go home and get some rest. You earned it."

"Thanks," Tuck replied, patting Robin's arm. He headed to the office to pack up while Robin continued to the kitchen.

Mulan handed him a mug of coffee. "Sounds like we might have a busy day."

He nodded, sipping the coffee. The liquid warmed him and he could feel the caffeine start to take effect. After another sip, he said: "Hopefully the sun will melt some of the ice. But I just wonder where the hell the salters were since they clearly were not out on the streets last night."

"There's a lot that hasn't been happening that should be but unless you're thinking about running for city council, I would focus on what you can control," she told him.

"Who's running for city council?" Alan asked, joining them in the kitchen.

Mulan smirked. "Robin."

"Really, mate?" he asked, staring at Robin with wide eyes.

Robin sighed, shaking his head. "Mulan is just messing with you."

Alan shrugged in response. "Too bad. I think you would make a great city councilman."

"You do care a lot about Storybrooke," Mulan added.

"Because I live here and because this town has given so much to me. I love giving back to the town," Robin replied, ignoring Alan humming "Stars and Stripes Forever" behind him.

Mulan smirked. "That certainly sounds like a stump speech."

Robin frowned, crossing his arms. "Think what you want but the way I give back to this town is this. Being a volunteer firefighter. Got it?"

"Whatever you say," she replied, throwing up her hands.

He sighed. "Great. Can we drop the subject?"

"What subject are we dropping?" Neal Cassidy asked, entering the kitchen.

"How the rest of us can get here on time but you can't," Alan replied, teasing their colleague.

Neal rolled his eyes. "Oh, come off it. I saw you walking in when I pulled in."

"Still came in before you," Alan teased, sipping his coffee.

Robin shook his head, deciding to end the bickering before it got too far. "Okay, okay. We're all here now. So let's enjoy some breakfast and then get to our chores."

The other three groaned but nodded. Alan grabbed the plates to set the table while Neal approached Mulan. "Do you need any help?"

"Yes," she said, plopping some bacon into a pan. "Think you can scramble some eggs?"

"Those are my specialty," Neal replied, heading over to get the eggs.

Feeling his team had everything in hand, Robin headed back to the captain's office to get the chore list for the day. He was glad to see Tuck had left and wasn't trying to get some last- minute paperwork done as he grabbed the clipboard from the desk. Going over it, Robin was confident they would have a busy day ahead of them even if they didn't get any calls. That always made their shifts at the firehouse go faster.

He carried the clipboard back to the kitchen and took his place at the table, setting the clipboard down upside down. There would be time to give out the chore assignments after breakfast. For now, he was going to enjoy a good meal with his friends and colleagues before they got to work.

* * *

Robin's prediction that the day would go by fast was correct. Though they had no calls for the morning, they were able to keep themselves busy with all the chores in the firehouse. He was so busy cleaning the rig, he almost forgot about his invitation to Regina and Henry until he caught sight of the clock. It was well afternoon and he told everyone to stop so they could have lunch. "We might have company so prepare a little extra," he told Neal.

"Is Roland stopping by?" Mulan asked, looking excited. It made Robin smile, knowing everyone at the firehouse considered his son to be their own as well.

He nodded. "I asked John to bring him by. And I also invited Regina and Henry to come as well."

She raised her eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes," he replied. "Henry is always fascinated by the firehouse and everything about being a firefighter."

"Oh, we all know. But is that the only reason why you invited him to visit?" she asked, crossing her arms.

He frowned, growing nervous as he asked: "What other reason would there be?"

"To see his mother," Neal answered, leaning over the bannister with a smirk.

Robin swallowed, hoping his expression didn't give anything away as he tried to act nonchalant. "Regina is my friend. Of course I want to see her too."

All three of his colleagues groaned and Neal shook his head. "You're so deep in denial, you're seeing pyramids."

"Very funny," Robin shot back, scowling.

"It's not,' Mulan insisted. "You may not think so, but you're really obvious about your feelings for her. At first it was cute, but now we're all really tired of watching you pine after her."

Alan nodded. "Man up and make your move."

"Valentine's Day is coming up," Neal reminded him. "Ask her out on a date."

"I have plans for Valentine's Day and so does she. Our friends are throwing a singles' party," Robin replied, really grateful for that party.

Neal shrugged. "So flirt with her at the party and then ask her out on a date at the end. Just do something, Robin. Please."

"Put us all out of our misery," Alan added.

"Regina and I are just friends," Robin insisted, feeling heat travel up his neck and into his cheeks. "Nothing more."

Neal rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "You're hopeless, Robin. Completely hopeless."

"Agreed, "Alan said, heading upstairs after Neal.

Mulan stayed down though, looking thoughtful. "Can I give you some advice, Robin?"

"I feel like you're going to give it to me no matter what I say," he replied before saying. "Go ahead."

"Get out of your own way," she said.

He frowned, confused. "What do you mean? How am I in my own way?"

"You're the only block to having a relationship with Regina. You need to stop worrying and overthinking it and just ask her out," Mulan told him.

"You make it sound so easy," he replied, crossing his arms as he leaned against the staircase.

She shrugged. "Maybe because it is."

He shook his head. "It's not. We're good friends. Asking her out could mess that all up."

"Or maybe it's all in your mind," she replied. "I mean, we're all pretty sure she'll say yes. But even if she says no, what's the worst that can really happen?"

"I lose her as a friend," he replied simply.

Mulan frowned. "Do you really believe that?"

He nodded. "Her heart has been through a lot, Mulan. And if I make things uncomfortable for her, she's going to see me less and less and then stop all together. I'd rather be just her friend than nothing at all."

"Your friendship with Regina seems stronger than that," she assured him. "And I really don't think it would come to that."

"Well, I would. And I think I know her better. So can we drop it? Please?" he asked, pleading with her with his eyes. He didn't want to get his hopes up and knew he had to stay realistic – he and Regina would only ever be friends.

Mulan sighed but nodded. "Okay. Just…be more open-minded about it. You might be so certain she doesn't want more with you that you're missing the signs that she actually does."

She headed upstairs and Robin leaned against the engine. He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. Robin knew that his friends meant well and that Mulan's advice was good…just not for his situation. He'd be so desperate for proof that she felt more than friendship with him that he'd overthink every word and action. And that wouldn't be good for either of them.

"Robin, lunch is almost ready," Alan called from the kitchen.

Pushing himself away from the engine, he started to walk to the staircase. From behind him, Henry asked: "Are you okay, Robin?"

Turning around, he found the boy standing in the doorway. Robin gave him a smile. "Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?" Henry asked, tilting his head.

"Just adult stuff," Robin lied. Henry was a sweet boy who didn't need to be burdened with Robin's heartache.

Regina entered the doorway and frowned when she saw Robin. "Is something wrong?"

As he cursed her ability to read him like a book, Henry looked up and told her: "Robin was thinking about adult stuff."

"Oh," she said, her eyebrows knitting together. She then asked: "Is this a bad time? Do you need us to come back?"

He shook his head. "No, no. I actually told Neal to make more food so you two and Roland could join us."

"Roland's coming too?" Henry asked, perking up. "Cool."

Robin grinned, loving how much the older boy adored his son. "He's looking forward to seeing you too."

"Why don't we head upstairs? We don't want to keep the others from their lunch," Regina suggested, running a hand over her son's hair. Henry nodded before heading over to the stairs. She didn't join him. Instead, she hugged Robin. He hugged her back, feeling much better.

"May I ask what this is for?" he asked, still hugging her.

She shrugged in his arms. "You looked like you needed it."

"I did," he replied, tightening his embrace. "Thank you."

They hugged each other a bit longer before a little voice asked: "Can I get a hug too? Please?"

Regina pulled away from Robin and they both looked to find Roland standing there, his little arms outstretched. She scooped him up and hugged him. "Of course you can," she told him.

He snuggled closer to her before waving at Robin. "Hi, Papa."

"Hello, my boy," Robin said, stepping closer. He ran his hand through his son's curls. "I see Uncle John took you to the barber."

Roland nodded. "And I got a lollipop but I already eated it."

"Ate it," both Robin and Regina corrected at the same time.

He shrugged before snuggling back against Regina. It melted Robin's heart as he watched her rub his back, gently rocking Roland with the sweetest smile on her face. She was a natural mother.

John entered the firehouse, smiling. "Ahh, I see Roland has found his favorite person."

"Yes, he's found his father," Regina replied, smiling back at him. "Hello, John."

"Hello, Regina. And while Roland loves his father, I was talking about you," John told her.

She frowned, looking over at Robin. He nodded. "You are his favorite person."

"I love you, Regina," Roland said, his voice slightly muffled as he snuggled against her. It made Robin's heart melt.

"I love you too, sweetheart," she replied. Robin was certain his heart was now just goo inside his chest.

Henry moved closer to him and Robin wrapped his arm around the boy, pulling him in for a hug. After a few moments, Henry leaned against him and Robin rubbed his arm. "We're our own little non-traditional family," he said.

"I like the sound of that," Regina replied, grinning at him.

"Me too," Henry added, nodding.

Someone cleared their throat and when Robin looked up, he found Neal leaning over the banister. He smirked at them. "If you're done giving everyone diabetes, lunch is ready up here."

Robin scowled at him. "Very funny."

"Thanks," Neal said smugly. "I thought so."

Shaking his head, Robin removed his arm and patted Henry on the back. "Why don't you head upstairs?"

"We'll come with you," John said, taking Roland from Regina. Together, they headed upstairs.

Robin held out his hand to Regina. "Come on. I promise Neal is a good cook."

She laughed as she took his hand. "Okay, but if I get sick, I'm going to blame you rather than him."

"Fair enough," he replied, heading upstairs with her. Everyone sat around the table and Regina went to join them, Robin following her. They took seats at the head, almost as if they were leading a family.

She leaned forward. "So what's for lunch?"

"My specialty," Neal said, picking up a bowl. "Macaroni and cheese."

"How nutritious," Regina replied, scrunching up her nose as she watched him place the cheesy noodles on his plate.

Mulan chuckled. "I have dinner. I'm planning a stir fry."

"At least that has vegetables," Regina said, watching the bowl go around as each person helped themselves.

Neal picked up the other bowl on the table. "I made a salad too," he protested.

Robin glanced over at Regina, who was clearly trying to fight her urge to smile. Instead, she let out a sigh. "I guess that will have to do."

"I bet you secretly like mac and cheese," Alan teased her. "Who doesn't?"

"I didn't say I hated it," she protested. "I just think you could be eating healthier."

As he helped himself to some mac and cheese, Robin tried not to snort or laugh. He composed himself as he passed the bowl to her. "Well, I think whatever we can make is fine for now," he said.

"How diplomatic," she replied, taking some macaroni and cheese. "Trying to keep the peace, I see."

"That's why he's one of our captains," Alan replied.

Henry nodded. "And because he's a really good leader."

Robin felt himself blush, deciding to deflect with a joke. "I'm kinda waiting for the punchline here."

"Why?" Henry asked. "I meant it."

"Robin hates being complimented. It's like he's allergic to them," Mulan said.

"I believe it's called being modest," he protested, accepting the salad bowl from Henry.

Beside him, Regina let out a little snort. "You? Modest? The man who did laps around his house after beating us at that water balloon fight? Yeah, you have no problem tooting your own horn. So don't hide behind modesty. You just hate getting compliments."

"Thank you, Regina," Mulan said.

"I just think you all tend to exaggerate when you're talking about me," he argued, feeling as if his face was on fire.

Regina reached over and took his hand. She then looked him right in the eyes. "You are an amazing man, Robin Locksley, and we are not exaggerating anything about you. You have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever known and a kindness that knows no bounds. Conversations with you always fly by no matter how long they are because of how witty you are. You are a great teacher, a great father, and a great leader."

Sincerity laced her words and the depth of her adoration for Robin was reflected in her eyes. It made his breathing hitch and he felt as if time stopped. His heart beat even faster, like he was waiting for what seemed to be the next inevitable step.

Yet he knew it wasn't what she would want.

"I have to go check something out," he said, excusing himself clumsily as he stood up. "I'll be right back."

He hurried over to the captain's office and closed the door behind him. Leaning against it, he ran a hand through his hair and tried to convince himself he had misread the emotions in her eyes. That Mulan's conversation with him had put ideas into his head that he was projecting onto her. And that wasn't fair to her. They were just friends, nothing more.

Even if he wished they were.

And it broke his heart that they couldn't be.

Oh, how he wished things could be different. But he respected and loved Regina so much, he could put his own needs and wants aside. He would just be her friend and he would be so happy.

At least, he would fake it until it was true.

Feeling more composed, he took a deep breath and then opened the door. Regina stood there, her hand poised in midair to knock. She frowned as she took him in. "Are you okay? You left so suddenly…"

"I'm fine," he assured her. "As I said, I just remembered I had to check something."

She raised her eyebrow. "Really? You couldn't come up with something better than that?"

"What?" he asked, feeling like the ground was moving underneath him. She had a point – he hadn't been as smooth as he had hoped and now he didn't know how to steady everything.

Regina gently pushed him further into the captain's office before stepping inside, closing the door behind her. She crossed her arms. "What's going on, Robin? You're acting kinda weird and I'm worried."

"Nothing," he said quickly.

She scowled at him. "Wrong answer. Try again,"

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to figure out what to tell her. Robin decided to tell her a very vague version of the truth. "Okay, you got me. I'm just feeling off after a conversation I had with Mulan."

"What about?" she asked, her scowl falling away as a concerned look replaced it.

"My love life," he replied. "Don't tell her but she's right. There's someone I'm interested in and she was trying to convince me to act on my feelings."

Regina's eyebrows went up. "And are you?"

When he shook his head, she frowned and stepped closer to him. "Why not?"

"Because she's been through a lot and a romance is the last thing she needs right now," he said.

She tilted her head. "Has she told you that or are just assuming that?"

"Well, she hasn't told me that in many words," he replied, sitting on the desk. "I can read between the lines."

Regina nodded, sitting down next to him. "So, you're just assuming."

"No," he protested. "I think I know her very well."

"And you care for her?" she asked.

He nodded, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. "Very much."

Something clouded her eyes for a moment before they cleared again. Regina nudged him with her elbow. "Then you need to let her make the decision herself, not make it for her. You need to tell her how you feel."

"That's what Mulan said," he replied.

"Okay, then why are you still angsting over this?" she asked him.

He sighed. "What if I ruin what we have by moving too fast? What if I make things awkward and she pulls away from me?"

She was silent for a few moments before replying: "Well, that is the risk you run. But I think you deserve to know the truth rather than always wondering what if. And if things get awkward and she pulls away, then she didn't deserve you. Because you are amazing and everyone of us who know you are honored to consider you our friend."

"Are you really going to do that again?" he asked, looking away as his cheeks burned up again.

"Yes," she said, moving closer to him. "Because it's true. Any woman would be lucky to be loved by you."

He looked up to find her focused on him, a smile on her face and adoration in her eyes. Robin's heart started to beat faster as he realized this could be his chance. He could tell her that she was the woman he had romantic feelings for, the one he didn't think was ready for a romance, the one he feared losing because of his confession. Then the ball would be in her court and he would see if she was right – that either she wanted more with him or that his confession wouldn't change anything between them.

"Regina, I…" he started. The words were on the tip of his tongue.

The door opened and John peeked his head in. "You two okay? We're all really worried about you."

"We're fine," Regina assured. "We'll be right out."

He nodded, closing the door behind him as he retreated. She turned back to Robin, smiling. "What were you going to say?"

All his courage disappeared and he just replied: "I was going to thank you for the advice."

"You're welcome," she said, kissing his cheek. "Promise you'll let me know how this all turns out?"

"You'll know," he told her.

She nodded, hopping off the desk. Grabbing the doorknob, she paused and looked over her shoulder. "Coming?"

"I'll be right out," he replied. She nodded, stepping out and closing the door behind her.

He sighed, as he rubbed his face. Despite what Regina had said, he knew he couldn't tell her how he felt. She hadn't even seemed to think it could be her, which told him everything he needed to know – she didn't think of him romantically. They were just meant to be friends and he was going to need to be happy with that.

And so did everyone else.

* * *

"I don't understand why you insisted on going dress shopping," Regina said, looking through a few dresses.

Tink grinned at her. "Come on. We've all agreed that this is going to be a big night out. You can't tell me that doesn't deserve a new dress."

"Well, I guess," she replied, not really in the mood anymore for the Valentine's singles party. Not since her heart-to-heart with Robin in his office the other day.

She should've been glad that he was romantically interested in someone else. He deserved to have romance in his life and to find someone who he could love and who could love him in return. Roland deserved to have a constant maternal figure in his life. Both just deserved to be happy.

And she wanted him to be happy.

Regina just wanted him to be happy with _her_.

Hearing Robin talk about another woman, seeing how his eyes lit up and he smiled about someone who wasn't her, hurt in a way she hadn't expected. She had had a sleepless night after visiting the firehouse, tossing and turning. As the night began to fade to dawn, she finally acknowledged the truth – despite losing Daniel, despite her shitty marriage to Leopold, she did want romance again. She didn't want to just be Robin's friend but his girlfriend. Regina wanted to go out on dates with him, make dinner with him, cuddle on the couch with him…she just wanted to be with him.

But she had waited to long to accept her feelings for him, had come up with so many excuses to avoid the truth and now he wanted someone else.

It was just her luck.

"Regina? Is something wrong?" Tink asked, frowning.

"No," she lied. She then sighed and shook her head. "Yes. It's Robin."

Tink tilted her head. "What about him?"

"He's interested in someone. Romantically," she told her friend.

"What? Who?" Tink asked, sounding confused.

Regina shrugged. "He didn't say. He just said it's someone he's been talking to for a while and really knows."

"That sounds like you," her friend pointed out.

Pausing, Regina had to admit that she did fit that description but she shook her head. "It's not me. He said this woman has been through a tough patch and might not be open to romance."

Tink gave her a look. "Once again, that sounds like you."

"I know, but it's not me," Regina protested.

"Why not?" her friend asked.

That made Regina pause again as she thought it over. She did fit the description of the woman Robin was interested in romantically. And their relationship had been teetering on the verge of something more for a long time. It could be that she was the one he was talking about, the one he was afraid would feel awkward around him if he told her how he truly felt.

Yet there was also a voice in the back of her head that told her it couldn't be her. His description had been vague enough that yes, it could fit her but it could also fit several other women. And anyone of them would probably be more likely to win his heart than her. He also wouldn't have been scared to tell her how he truly felt. Robin had to be more confident in their friendship to know she wouldn't feel awkward around him if he did have romantic feelings for her.

"He would've told me," she finally told Tink. "He wouldn't have been scared to lose my friendship. We're solid. So he would've told me, especially when I told him he needed to tell the woman how he felt."

Tink sighed. "Okay. Then how about we pick out a dress that will knock Robin's socks off and you can tell him how you really feel on Valentine's Day? It's a perfect time."

Regina shook her head, her heart sinking. "No, I won't do that to him. I won't make him feel like he has to choose. Because he already did. He wants something with that woman, who once again is not me."

"Okay, fair enough," Tink said, stepping closer. She rubbed Regina's back. "But you shouldn't let it take the fun out of your night with us. You deserve to have a fun night and to get an amazing dress to wear for it."

While she wasn't one to use retail therapy as a coping device, she knew Tink had a point. She would feel somewhat better to get all dressed up on Valentine's Day and then go have fun with her friends, including Robin. It would be the first step in getting over him and in her own way, finally allow herself to put herself out there for romance again. Because if she was willing to take the dive with Robin, maybe she would be willing with someone else.

She nodded. "You're right. So let's find the perfect dress for me to wear."

"That's the spirit," Tink declared, linking arms with Regina. "You should definitely wear red. It always makes you pop."

Regina laughed and let her friend drag her toward a whole rack of red gowns. It would take time for her heart to heal again and for her to stop feeling sorry that she had failed to act quicker on her feelings for Robin. But she would use it as an opportunity for growth so that the next time she felt the tug of romance, she would not hesitate. She hoped she would find someone special who made her feel the way Robin did.

Though she really wished it could be Robin.

But like so many of her other wishes, it was not going to come true. She was used to it and she knew she would move on.

Eventually.

* * *

Tink's conversation with Regina weighed on her and she started to wonder if Regina was right and Robin was actually interested in another woman. If so, she couldn't go forward with Operation Cupid. She would not bring more heartache to Regina and needed to get some answers right away.

Once she got home, she immediately called John. He picked up on the second ring and greeted her. She didn't return it, instead asking him: "Is Robin romantically interested in any women who aren't Regina?"

"What?" he asked. "Why are you asking that?"

"Because apparently Robin told Regina that there was a woman he was interested in romantically. And from what she said he said, it could be her but she's convinced that it's someone else," Tink explained in one breath. "So I want to know if it's possible that Robin has been talking with another woman who has been through a lot so she may not want a romance and who he knows very, very well."

"I'm sure it's Regina," he told her. "There aren't many other women he talks about as much. Except our mum, of course."

Tink bit her lip. John would know but she still wondered if there were things Robin hid from even his brother. "Can you still check? Please?"

"Why are you so worried about it?" he asked her, though he sounded curious rather than annoyed.

"Because if it's true that he means someone else, I'd rather break Henry's heart now and change everything so this really is a singles Valentine's Day party. It'll be far less messy than if we go through with it and have it blow up in our faces, leaving more than Henry heartbroken," Tink argued.

John was silent for a long time after that and for a moment, she wondered if the call had dropped. Finally, he said: "Let me see what I can find out. I'll give you a call once I know something."

He ended the call and Tink set down her phone. She tried to keep herself busy as she waited for him to call back, unsure how long it would take him to find out what they needed to know. At one point she started to pace before she decided to channel her energy into something productive. Tink retrieve some clean laundry and started to fold it.

She was about halfway through her basket when her phone rang again. Grabbing it, she saw it was John and she answered it. "Well?"

"It's Regina," he told her. "He told me."

Tink was impressed. "Just like that? How did you do that?"

"I, uh, interrupted him and Regina talking in his office a few days ago," he admitted to Tink. "I didn't think much about it at the time but I decided to use it to my advantage. I went down there pretending I had been waiting for him to come talk to me about it and that I had given up so I confronted him. And everything tumbled out. He had considered coming clean to Regina in the office after she told him he needed to tell the woman in question how he really felt."

"And you ruined it, didn't you?" Tink asked, teasing him.

He sighed before sheepishly admitting: "I did. But now we know that they both have the same feelings for each other and just really need this push to act on them."

She perked up, knowing he had a point. "This dinner is going to be the best night they've ever had, no matter what."

"Agreed," he replied. "I'll talk to you at work tomorrow."

They ended the call and Tink leaned back against her couch, feeling lighter than air. She had a feeling Valentine's Day was going to be the start of something wonderful for Robin and Regina, who both deserved love and happiness.

She couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Here’s the second part of my Valentine’s story! It looks like everything is coming together for the Valentine’s surprise. What will happen? How will Robin and Regina react? Find out soon!**
> 
> **\--Mac**


	3. Valentine's Day

### Chapter 3: Valentine's Day

"Is everything ready?" Henry asked, looking around the table at what was now the Operation Cupid committee. "Location?"

"That is covered," Marco said, leaning forward. "I do some upkeep for the old Excalibur Lodge. I reached out to Gwen, its owner, and she's given permission for us to use it. She's something of a romantic. Leroy and I will make sure everything is fine before the dinner."

Henry grinned. "And decorations?"

"Merida, Belle and I are on it," Mulan assured him.

"Great!" He turned to Granny. "Food?"

She smiled warmly at him. "It's all set. I think you picked out a great menu and that they are definitely going to enjoy it. I am drawing the line at tying two pieces of spaghetti together, though. The dinner will be romantic enough."

"Fine," he said with a sigh, still wishing there was a way for his mom to have to kiss Robin because of one long strand of spaghetti.

Henry checked his list. "Music?"

"I've put together a super romantic playlist for them," Ruby replied. "It will be set up to play all night long."

"So everything is coming together," he said, really giddy now. His mother and Robin were going to have the most romantic night ever. There was no way they weren't going to get together now.

Tink covered his hand as she nodded. "Now it's up to them."

"And if this doesn't work, I'm locking them in a closet," Mulan said, crossing her arms. "Because this is getting ridiculous. The entire town knows how much they love each other. Why can't they see it?"

"Some people get so convinced of one thing, they can't see anything else – no matter how obvious," Granny replied.

Henry frowned. "You think they will stay in denial forever?"

"No," John replied, clapping him on the shoulder. "They are close to bursting with their feelings and it will come out sooner rather than later. And I think this party might be the kick they both need to come to terms with their feelings and admit them."

Giddy, Henry smiled at him. "You think so?"

"I do," John replied.

Tink checked her watch before sighing. "I need to get Henry home before his mother sends out a search party for us."

Everyone stood and Belle hugged Henry. "This is going to be a great Valentine's Day for your mother and Robin. Everything is going to work out."

"Thank you to everyone," he said, looking around at his committee. "I didn't expect for Operation Cupid to get so big and I'm really glad you all love my mom and Robin so much."

Tink hugged him, before motioning to the door. "Come on. You've planned it as much as you can. Valentine's Day is now up to your mother and Robin."

Henry nodded, walking with her out of the room. She was right. They had done all the hard work. All they could do now was hope his mother and Robin finally confessed their real feelings and lived happily ever after.

* * *

Robin parked his car in front of Regina's white mansion and unbuckled his seatbelt. He smiled at his son. "We're here. I'll come around and help you out."

He pulled on his gloves as he exited into the cold February night, hurrying around the car and opening the door. Roland waited patiently for him to undo his buckle before sliding out of his booster seat. He held his father's hand as he stepped down from the car. Robin leaned in and grabbed his son's overnight bag before closing the door, locking the car.

"Let's head in," he said, taking Roland's hand. They walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

Ashley Boyd answered the door, smiling. "Hey, you two! Right on time. Come on in."

"Hi, Ashley!" Roland greeted, bounding into the house. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too," she said, laughing. She then looked Robin over. "Someone looks dashing tonight."

He glanced down at his black coat, which covered most of the gray suit he wore underneath. Only the pants were visible as well as his polished black dress shoes, but he figured he did look fancier than usual. "Thank you. We're apparently going all out for this singles Valentine's night out thing," he said.

She nodded. "I know. I saw Regina earlier. She looks amazing."

"Oh?' he asked, trying to sound nonchalant as memories of Regina dressed up in the past floated through his mind.

Ashley, though, gave him a knowing look as she nodded again. "You're going to be speechless when you see her."

"Hey, Robin!" Henry greeted him, bounding out of the living room with a big smile.

Robin gave him a one-armed hug. "Hello, Henry. Are you looking forward to a fun night in with Roland and Ashley?"

"I am," he replied. "Are you looking forward to your night out with my mom?"

"And all our friends, yes," Robin added. "I think this will be a night to remember."

Henry grinned. "It definitely will."

Robin raised an eyebrow, curious about Henry's statement and how excited he seemed. Something shifted inside him and suspicion started to creep on him before he pushed it back down. While Henry was an intelligent and determined boy, there was no way he could pull off some sort of plan to trick Robin and Regina into having a Valentine's Day date. He was probably just hoping the romance of the day would affect them at the party and maybe they would finally get together.

"Is Robin here yet?" Regina called from upstairs. "I don't want to keep him."

"Don't worry about me, darling. Take all the time you need," he called up to her.

Silence followed before she said: "I'll be right down."

He walked away from the stairs as Ashley watched him. She motioned to the dining room or the living room. "Why don't you sit?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he insisted. "But thank you."

She shrugged as she continued into the kitchen. "Suit yourself."

Robin leaned against the wall as he watched the stairs. He heard Regina's heels click in the hallway upstairs, growing louder before he heard her on the stairs. Straightening up again, he was ready to greet her as she emerged from the upper floor.

And took his breath away.

She wore a strapless red ball gown that hugged her every curve before flaring out by her feet. Rhinestones lined the neckline, sparkling in the light as she put on her favorite pair of ruby earrings. They matched the ruby-studded choker necklace she wore. She had left her hair curly and wore it down, making him itch to run his fingers through them.

Once her earrings were in, she held out her arms and slowly twirled around to show off the dress and its plunging back. He swallowed as she completed her turn. "Well?" she asked.

"You look beautiful," he said, approaching her and kissing her cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too," she said, kissing his cheek too. She then reached up and rubbed her lipstick off with a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

He grinned. "That's okay. Do you need a few more minutes or are you ready?"

"I just want to say goodnight to Henry and Roland," she said, moving past him to head to the living room.

The boys must've heard her for they rushed her before she could call for them. She hugged them tightly. "You two be good for Ashley, okay?"

"Okay," they said.

Roland then pulled away and held up his finger. "Wait here. I have something for you."

He raced into the living room and returned a few moments later, holding out a card to Regina. "Happy Valentine's Day, Regina!"

"Oh, Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart," she said, crouching to take the card as well. She kissed his forehead. "Thank you."

She opened the card and looked at the drawing inside. "Is this you and me?" she asked.

He nodded. "Because I love spending time with you."

"Aww," Regina replied, melting a bit. "I love spending time with you too."

"Alright, Roland, we need to get going. We can't keep everyone waiting," Robin said, gently.

Roland sighed, kissing Regina's cheek. "Have fun."

She grinned. "Thank you. You too. Goodnight and pleasant dreams. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Regina," he said. He then ran over to Robin, hugging him. "Goodnight, Papa."

Robin picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, my boy. I'll see you in the morning too."

"Goodnight, Robin," Henry said, coming to hug Robin as well. He hugged the boy, kissing the top of his head.

"Alright, you two, back in the living room," Ashley said. She then placed a hand on Regina's arm and one on Robin's. "Have fun."

Robin thanked her before turning to Regina. "Let me get your coat."

He crossed over to the closet and pulled out her long black coat. Robin held it out and she slid her arms into the sleeves before he helped her put it on the rest of the way. She pulled out her hair before buttoning to it, motioning to the closet. "Can you get my scarf and gloves too, please?"

"Of course," he said, locating her favorite blue scarf and black leather gloves. He held them out to her. "Here you go."

She took them from him with a grin. "Thank you."

Once she grabbed her matching red clutch, he held out his arm to her. "Shall we?"

"We shall," she said with a smile, looping her arm with his. He escorted her out of the house and Ashley followed them to the door.

"Have fun!" she said, waving before closing the door behind them.

Robin escorted Regina to his car, opening the passenger side door for her. "After you," he said with a bow.

"I could get used to this," she teased him, sliding into the car. She adjusted her dress before he closed the car door.

He climbed into the driver's side and started up the car again. As he pulled away, his stomach twisted up into knots. Glancing in the rearview mirror, he thought of the present he had hidden away for her, a present he didn't know if he would even give her.

Robin glanced at Regina for a moment, watching as the streetlights illuminated her face. She smiled softly, her eyes shining in the dim light. He found her absolutely breathtaking in this moment, just as he had when he first saw her in her dress. The happiness radiating off her just enhanced her beauty and made his heart flutter each time he looked at her.

Their conversation in the firehouse had haunted him for almost a week now. He knew she was right – he had to be honest and tell the woman in question about his true feelings. And so he had spent the week working up the courage to do that night. Robin planned to pull her aside during the night and give her the present as he told her that she was the woman he had been talking about, that she was the one he was in love with and that he wanted a deeper relationship with her. He would then let the chips fall and see what happened.

But seeing how happy she was now made him hesitate. He didn't want to ruin the night for her and didn't want to make things awkward for her, especially if her answer was no. Maybe it would be best to wait for another day.

After all, professing his love on Valentine's Day would be very cliché. He could do better.

Just as long as he didn't lose his nerve.

* * *

"Robin was mesmerized by my mom, wasn't he?" Henry asked Ashley as they sat around eating pizza.

She nodded. "She definitely knocked his socks off."

"You think it will work then?" Henry asked. "Operation Cupid?"

Roland looked up from his pizza, frowning. "What's Operation Cupid?"

"It's a plan a bunch of us put together," Henry replied. "To get my mom and your dad together."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, looking hurt.

Henry felt a bit guilty. "I'm sorry, but it had to be a surprise. We didn't want Mom or Robin deciding not to go because they knew the truth."

"Oh," Roland said, though he was still pouting. "I can keep secrets!"

"Not from my mom," Henry pointed out.

Roland grew thoughtful before nodding. "True."

"Besides, most of the work was done by the adults. I just got the ball rolling," Henry said, hoping that also comforted the young boy he hoped would one day be his brother.

"Do you think it will work?" Roland asked hopefully.

Henry sighed. "I hope so. We put in a lot of work to make tonight perfect for them."

"It will all work out," Ashley assured them. "Your parents are so close. This push will be just what they needed."

"I hope so," Henry replied.

Roland nodded. "Me too."

They turned back to their pizza though Henry felt like his stomach was twisted in knots. He hoped the plan did work and couldn't wait until the following morning to find out what was going to happen next.

* * *

Robin turned down a dirt road and put on his brights as they drove through the woods. "I can't believe they got this lodge," he said.

"I never heard about this place until now," she replied. "What's the deal?"

"From what I understand, the Excalibur Lodge was owned by the Pendragon family. I guess they were well-to-do," he said.

She gaped at him, recognizing the name. "You guess they were well-to-do? Try one of the biggest families in New England. Even bigger than Leopold's family."

He glanced at her before returning his eyes to the road. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah," she said. "And that divorce was even nastier than mine."

"It was? Care to share?" he asked, grinning.

She chuckled. "Well, it started as a classic love story. Childhood sweethearts who made good. Arthur and Gwen were quite the photogenic pair as well as a power couple. Together, they ran Camelot Industries. To everyone, they appeared to be happy and in love."

"But let me guess – it was all a show and it hid some ugly realities?" he asked. She wondered if he had to be thinking about what she had told him about her marriage.

"You can say that," she replied. "I don't think we'll ever know the full story. Gwen and I weren't very close though we're now friendlier than we were as I reached out to offer support during her divorce. She's also a very private person and much of their divorce proceedings were sealed."

He nodded. "So what do you know?"

"Well, from what I could tell, Arthur was very controlling of Gwen," she said, fiddling with her gloves. "Like even more controlling than Leo was of me."

"That was possible?" Robin asked, sounding surprised.

"Unfortunately, yes," she replied.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know how?"

She shrugged. "You want to know the gossip, don't you?"

"Kinda," he admitted.

Regina laughed before sighing. "Alright. Well, Leo controlled my appearance. And my schedule but only to the point to make sure I didn't miss any important society event or a lunch or something with someone who could help him. Otherwise, he didn't really care what I did with my free time or even who I was friends with. I honestly could've had an affair under his nose and he probably wouldn't have known as long as it didn't affect him or his business."

"And Arthur?" he asked.

"Arthur controlled every aspect of Gwen's life," she replied. "She didn't go anywhere, see anyone or do anything that wasn't approved by him. And often he was right there. She couldn't do anything on her own."

He frowned. "Bastard."

She nodded. "Of the highest degree."

"But she managed to get out," he pointed out. "How?"

"Well, Arthur was the architect of his marriage's demise because apparently Gwen fell in love with their CIO," Regina said. "Lance was someone Arthur hired and someone he clearly trusted, so he didn't think twice about letting Gwen spend time with Lance. But Lance is a genuinely nice guy and a true gentleman – much like you."

She paused, glancing over at Robin. Even in the darkness, she could see his blush and she rolled her eyes. He really needed to learn to accept compliments.

"Lance gave Gwen the support to finally leave Arthur and start divorce proceedings. And he did not like that. Fought her tooth and nail and from what I heard, a lot of mud was slung around the courtroom, which is why both parties agreed to sealing the records," she said.

"But she's free of Arthur?" he asked.

Regina nodded. "And from what I understand, she got at least half of everything. I wonder if she got this lodge too."

"Maybe," he said, pulling up to it. "Ruby would probably know. She's good friends with Marco, who is the caretaker."

"Good to know," Regina said, unbuckling her seatbelt as he turned off the engine. "Let's go see how this party is."

He opened his door and held up his hand. "Wait there. It's pretty icy. I want to help you get out safely."

Regina sat back, shaking her head. And he didn't think he was a gentleman. She really needed to work on building up his self-esteem if he wouldn't. After all, he did the same for her. It was just returning the favor.

The door opened and he held out his hand to her. "Milady?" he asked.

"Thank you, good sir," she replied teasingly, taking his hand. He helped her out and she found the ground was icier than expected. She leaned heavily on him and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Robin supported her as they carefully crossed from the car to the lodge. She looked around, frowning when she realized something that sent her stomach twisting in knots. "Where are the other cars?"

"What?" he asked, pausing just before the door.

She pointed to the parking area, where his car was the only one there. "Why are there no other cars here?"

He frowned, looking around as well. "Maybe they parked elsewhere?"

"Maybe," she said. "But where?"

"We'll find out once we get inside," he said, opening the door. He helped her inside and they quickly took off their coats and hung them on the coatrack by the door.

Her sense that something was off grew when she noticed there were no other coats on the rack. "Are we the only ones here?" she asked.

"I'm starting to think so," Robin replied, frowning as he narrowed his eyes. "It's too quiet."

"I don't like this," she told him.

He nodded. "I have a bad feeling too."

They continued into the house and came to a reception area. All the lights were on but there was no one there. Robin and Regina headed inside, looking for any other signs of life. She frowned when they found none.

"This is getting even stranger," she said.

He leaned to the side, frowning. "There are lights on in the next room and I hear some sounds. Maybe they are in there?"

"Maybe," she replied, taking his hand. "Let's go check."

They walked into what was clearly a dining room together. A small table was set for only two and there were roses strewn about the room in various vases. White lights hung in the room, creating a rather intimate and magical feel as the main lights were dimmed. Soft music played throughout the room and there were trays of food sitting on burners. Wine chilled in an ice bucket and Regina suspected there was some romantic dessert sitting somewhere.

It was definitely a Valentine's Day date, not a party for a group of single friends.

She and Robin shared a look before retreating back to the living room. Regina opened her bag, pulling out her phone. "I'm calling Tink," she said.

"I'm going to call John," he said, taking out his own phone. He walked away so that they didn't interfere with each other's calls.

Regina pressed her phone to her ear as it rang once. Then twice. Finally, on the third ring, the call was answered. "Hello?" Tink chirped.

"Where the hell are you?" Regina hissed into the phone. "Robin and I are here but none of you are."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT BLOODY COMING?" Robin bellowed from across the room.

Regina felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water on her. "Tink, are you coming?"

"No," Tink replied. "No one is coming."

"What do you mean by that?" Regina asked, starting to feel sick to her stomach. Had she and Robin walked into a trap?

Her friend sighed. "We were never coming. There is no party. This is a Valentine's Day date for you and Robin."

Regina's stomach turned and she moved even further away from Robin. "Tink, we've talked about this. He's not interested in me that way. He could be out with the woman he really wants."

"If he wanted to be out with her, he would've turned down our party," Tink pointed out. "And I think you need to talk to him. Things may not be what they seem."

"Yes, they are," Regina insisted. She took a moment and sighed. "We're going to talk about this when I get home. Probably in about an hour."

Tink sighed. "Please, Regina, don't run away. Just talk to him. Please."

"One. Hour." Regina hung up the phone and took a deep breath, ready to talk to Robin and apologize for her friend's behavior.

She slowly turned around, coming face to face with her best friend. He looked as contrite as she did and she knew that John must've teamed up with Tink to arrange all of this. But why would they do something like this? Why now? Just…why?

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

Robin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "My brother seems to have lost his mind."

"So has my best friend," she said, sitting down on the couch. "I can't believe they did this."

He nodded, sitting down next to her. "So, what do you want to do?"

For a moment, she thought about Tink's plea for Regina to talk with Robin about her feelings. While she knew her friend meant well, Regina was certain he didn't feel the same way about her and she didn't want him to feel obligated to return her feelings. She glanced back to the dining room, thinking of the romantic set up and an idea came to her mind. It was painful to think of him with someone else but she wasn't going to let Robin's night be a complete bust.

"Your lady friend, the one you were telling me about, does she live here in Storybrooke?" she asked, her heart constricting at the thought that she had passed by the woman who made Robin happy and never knew.

"She does," he replied, his brows knitting in confusion.

Regina tapped his phone. "Call her. The night is still young and she can join you here for a romantic dinner. It's the perfect setting to tell her how you really feel."

"You don't think it would be cliché?" he asked, sounding hesitant.

She shook her head. "I think it would be very romantic. And if this woman has captured your attention, I'm sure she is a romantic just like you."

"I don't think she would consider herself romantic," he replied. "But I think she's more romantic than she thinks."

"There you go," she said, tapping his phone again. "Call her. And don't worry about me. I'll call myself an Uber."

He bit his lip, glancing down at his phone before looking back up at her. "Regina…"

She shook her head, determined to not let him chicken out even if her heart didn't want him to start dating another woman. Regina loved Robin and that meant she only wanted him to be happy. If the other woman made him happy, she would learn to live with it.

And maybe one day, she would be completely happy about it.

Regina grabbed his wrist and lifted his hand up. "Call. Her."

"Regina, I don't…"

"No, you're going to call her. I'm going to stay right here until you do," she said, crossing her arms as she stared him down.

He met her gaze for a few moments before sighing. Tapping his screen a few times, Robin pressed his phone to his ear and she heard it ring.

A few seconds later, her phone rang. She looked down to see his picture and name on her screen. Looking back up, she glared at him. "Very funny. Stop this and call her. For real."

"I am," he replied. "She isn't picking up."

She swallowed down the hope rising up inside her. "This isn't funny, Robin. I am not joking."

"I'm not either," he replied, ending the call. He studied her. "So, what do you say?"

"What? I…I'm confused," she said, sitting down on the couch as her mind tried to process everything. Had Tink been right all along? Was she truly the woman Robin had been talking about and she had just been too blind to see it?

Robin sat down next to her and frowned. "What are you confused about?"

"That you meant me," she said, shaking her head. "That the woman you were talking about…it was me."

"You didn't think it was you?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Of course not!" she told him. "You deserve someone without all my baggage."

He frowned. "Really? Because I come with just as much baggage. You understand me in a way no one else can."

She sniffed, surprised at his words. "Really?"

"Yes," he said, taking her hand. "You understand my loss in a way only another person who experienced the same loss can. There's so much I don't have to explain or even say because you just get it."

"I feel the same way about you," she told him.

He reached out and tucked some hair behind her ear. "I actually was going to tell you tonight. I was going to pull you aside and confess my true feelings for you."

"You were?" she asked, surprised.

"There's even a present for you in my car," he told her. "Just in case it didn't end in disaster."

She tilted her head now. "Why were you always so certain it would just end in disaster?"

He sighed. "Because I know your marriage wasn't the greatest and I know how much you value your freedom. I didn't think romance would even be on your radar, that you wouldn't want to be tied down like that again."

"Like I told you earlier, that wasn't your decision to make," she told him. "It was mine."

"And what would you have said?" he asked her.

She paused, considering his question. "I guess it depends how you asked it. If you just asked in general, I probably would've said no. But if you specified that the romantic relationship would be with you…I say yes."

"You would?" he asked, hope filling his eyes as he bit his lip.

"I want to," she told him. She paused before asking: "May I be honest?"

He nodded. "You can always be honest with me, Regina."

She gave him a soft smile before taking a deep breath. "I was really heartbroken when you spoke about loving a woman and wanting a relationship with her. And that was when I realized that I wanted to be that woman. I had told myself that I was done with romance but when the chance with you was taken away, I realized I wasn't."

"And you didn't think it was you?" he asked, sounding surprised. "Not even a little bit?"

"Well, for a moment when Tink pointed out that the woman you talked about sounded like me," she told him, "but I then convinced myself it wasn't. You know, the whole baggage thing."

He sighed. "I'm also going to blame your mother and your bastard of an ex-husband for that not-good-enough mindset too."

She chuckled. "Yeah, they probably deserve some blame."

"Some? I'd say all," he replied, crinkling his nose. He then took her hand again. "So, now that our feelings our out in the open, where do we go from here?"

Regina glanced behind her, looking toward the dining room before turning back to him. "There is a very romantic dinner set up for us," she pointed out.

He bit his lip as he smiled, nodding. "That's is true. So, Regina Mills, would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Depends. Is it a date?" she asked, butterflies flying around her stomach.

"Oh, it is definitely a date," he replied, standing as he held out his hand to her.

She took his hand and let him help her up. Looping her arm with his, she said: "Perfect. Lead the way."

They walked into the next room and Robin pulled out one chair. "For you," he told Regina.

She thanked him as she took the seat. He pushed her in before going to a buffet table. Picking up a covered plate, he set it down in front of her. "Careful, it's hot."

"Thank you," she replied. She watched as he took his own plate and placed it by his chair before heading somewhere else. Frowning, Regina asked: "Where are you going?"

"To get the wine," he replied, pointing to the ice bucket. "Unless you want water instead?"

She shook her head. "Bring on the booze!"

He laughed as he poured two glasses of wine. Robin handed one to her before taking his seat at the table. Raising his glass to her, he said: "To being honest and no longer making assumptions."

"And to second chances," she added, raising her own glass.

"Cheers, milady," he said, clinking his glass against hers.

She smiled, nodding. "Cheers."

They took sips of their wine before removing the covers of their meals. Her plate was full of chicken and broccoli mixed in with pasta alfredo, making her mouth water. "Oh, this looks delicious," she said.

"I know," he replied. "I wonder who they got to make this?"

"We can ask them after we're done letting them stew for a while," she said, sipping her wine.

He paused as he raised his wine glass before smiling. "Yes, I think that sounds appropriate."

"Then we should probably thank them," she added. "Otherwise, we probably would've kept pining for each other."

"Knowing us, that's probably true," he admitted.

She chuckled. "We're quite a pair, huh?"

"Yes, we are," he agreed. "But I wouldn't want to be paired with anyone else."

"Me neither," she said, smiling at him as her cheeks heated up. She wasn't sure if it was compliment or the wine.

Robin raised his glass again. "To us."

"To us," she agreed, clinking her glass against his. They sipped their wine before turning back to their meals.

As they turned to other topics of conversation, Regina kept glancing up at Robin. Candlelight flickered between them and the romantic music continued playing. It was all new yet at the same time so familiar. They had shared many meals before and it felt natural for it now to be more romantic. She hoped they would share many more meals – both romantic and not – in the years to come.

* * *

"Okay, I might need to be cut out of this dress," Regina said, laying her fork down after they finished the apple crumble left for dessert. She leaned back, patting her stomach.

Robin smiled, knowing the dress was fine. But he did want to get her out of that dress. He clamped down on that desire, though, as he didn't want to rush things. Just because they had finally been honest about their feelings didn't mean they were ready to fall into bed together.

No matter how much he really wanted to.

"What should we do next?" she then asked, sipping at her wine as she watched him.

He thought of the gift in the car and smiled. "I need to run out to my car and get something."

She looked thoughtful, biting her lip. "Could you bring in my duffle bag too, please?"

"Of course," he said, standing. He kissed her cheek as he passed by her. "I'll be right back."

"I'm not going anywhere. You're my ride," she called after him, making him chuckle as he headed to the closet to retrieve his coat.

Robin stepped out into the February night again, swearing it had gotten colder. He pulled up his collar and regretted not grabbing his scarf as he hurried to his car, careful of the ice. Unlocking the car, he retrieved his present for Regina before grabbing both their bags. His face grew numb as he locked the car again and turned back to the house, eager to get back to its warmth.

"I can feel the cold clinging to you," she said, now sitting in the living room again. She frowned. "How bad is it out there?"

"Pretty arctic," he replied, sitting down next to her after removing his coat. "But everything is nice and warm in here."

She smiled as she reached for his hand. When she grasped it, she frowned and whatever she was going to say died away. "You're so cold!"

"I'll warm up," he replied, holding out the present. "This is for you."

Regina bit her lip before holding up her finger. "Wait right here."

He watched as she stood and crossed to her duffle bag. She crouched and unzipped it, pulling out a small wrapped package. When she returned to the couch, she held it out to him. "I got you something too."

"You did?" he asked. "Even though you thought I was in love with someone else?"

She nodded, growing sheepish. "I was going to give it you as a friend but now…"

"Things have changed," he replied, taking the present as she nodded as she took her present from him. He motioned to it. "Ladies first."

Regina pulled off the wrapping paper to reveal a black velvet box underneath it. She gasped before even opening it. "Robin, I can already tell this is too expensive."

"You're worth it," he told her. "Just open it. Please."

She opened the box and gasped, pulling out the beautiful gold heart on a chain. Laying it on her hand, she bit her lip before looking up at him. "Robin…"

"Read it," he urged her.

Flipping the heart, she read what he had engraved on the back. He saw her eyes soften and she looked up at him. "You mean it?"

He nodded. "I do. Whenever I think of my future, I always see you and Henry in it. I can't imagine life without you."

"I can't imagine my life without you either," she said, moving closer to him. She looked up, smiling as she said: "You're my future too."

Robin gently gripped her chin, kissing her. It was thrilling that he could do that and to feel her kiss him back. He hoped he never lost the flutter in his stomach and the way his heart skipped each time their lips touched.

They broke the kiss and she tapped his present, smiling. "Your turn."

"Okay," he said, unwrapping his present. "I can't wait to see what you got me."

"It's not as grand as yours," she admitted.

He paused, looking up at her. "Price tags don't matter to me. It's the thought that does."

Pulling off the wrapping paper, he found a brown box on his lap. He took off the lid and smiled at the picture collage laying inside the box. In the middle was a picture of just him and her, taking at the firehouse holiday party only a couple months earlier. Surrounding that were pictures of them as well as their sons. Laid out like that, it looked like they were really a family.

"I love it," he told her. "And I know just where I want to put this."

"You mean it?" she asked, biting her lip as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

He moved closer to her, nodding. "Absolutely. It's my family. How could I not love it?"

She let out a soft laugh. "A few kisses and we're already family?"

"You were my family long before we kissed," he told her, wrapping his arm around her. "I would do anything for you and Henry, just like I would do anything for John and Roland."

"You three are my family too," she replied softly. "And I would do anything for you too."

He pressed his forehead to hers. "I promise to make sure you are always happy, Regina. You deserve nothing less."

"I want you to be happy too," she said. "You deserve it as well."

"Then we'll work together to make sure we're all happy – you, me, Henry and Roland," he replied, taking her hand and kissing it.

She let out a little laugh. "What did I do to deserve someone as good as you?"

"Be you," he replied, knowing he was smiling like a goof at her.

Regina tilted her head before shaking it. "I think John and Tink are going to regret getting us together."

That confused him and he asked: "Why?"

"Because I have a feeling we're going to be so obviously in love with each other, we're going to be insufferable," she replied with a smile.

He laughed. "Well, they have to reap what they sow."

She nodded. "I like the sound of that."

"But fair warning, I probably am going to be so excited to actually be with you in public that I may go overboard with the PDA. Just let me know when you need me to dial it back," he told her, wanting to make sure he didn't do anything to make her uncomfortable.

"Oh, don't worry, I will tell you," she assured him. "But I think I'll be okay with some PDA because it'll be with you."

Music wafted from the next room, giving Robin an idea. He stood, holding out his hand to her. "May I have this dance."

She laughed, placing the necklace back in its box and setting it aside. Taking his hand, she said: "You may."

He helped her to her feet and pulled her close. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he started to sway with her. She leaned in, resting her head on his shoulder as she gently gripped his arm. Robin rested his cheek against her hair and closed his eyes, letting the music wash over them.

In some ways, it still felt like a dream. Like he would wake up and find out that Regina didn't love him like he did. But the warmth of her body pressed against his, her familiar vanilla scent wafting past him and her soft sighs kept providing evidence that this was real. She was his and he was hers.

Dreams could come true.

* * *

"I think it's time we turn in for the night," Robin said, kissing the top of her head. They laid together on the couch, watching as snow danced outside the window.

Regina knew he was right but she reluctant to get up. She was comfortable lying against him, his arm wrapped around her. Heat radiated from his body, keeping her nice and warm. She wished they could just stay like that all night long, though she knew her back and neck would hate her in the morning.

And probably her feet too since she was still wearing her heels.

She sighed as she sat up. "You're probably right. I wonder what's waiting for us upstairs."

"I didn't even think about that," he said, glancing up toward the ceiling. He then slowly lowered his gaze back to her. "I'm not expecting us to do anything but sleep tonight, Regina. And in separate rooms. I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything you're not ready for."

Regina fell even more in love with him and she leaned forward to kiss him. But she had to admit that she wanted Robin to take her to bed, that she wanted to peel off his suit until he was just standing there naked as the day he was born. She wanted him to do the same with her dress and for the two to spend the night together, loving and pleasuring each other until they fell asleep sated in each other's arms.

Breaking the kiss, she took his hand. "What if I'm ready for it?"

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking hesitant. "As I said…"

"I know. But I think I'm ready. If you're not, though, that's okay. I will do whatever you want to do," she told him.

He reached out and cupped her cheek, smiling. "Why don't we get ready for bed and see where the night takes us?"

She nodded. "That sounds good."

Robin helped her up and kissed her cheek. "You head upstairs. I'm going to turn everything off down here."

"Don't take too long," she said, giving him a smile. She picked up her duffle bag and headed upstairs, butterflies flying through her stomach as she climbed each stair to the upper level.

When she got there, she paused as she wondered which room was supposed to be theirs. She slowly looked up and down the hallway before one door caught her eye. A giant heart was taped on it and she knew that was the one their friends had prepared for them. Regina approached the door and texted the room number – 23 – to Robin so he knew where to find her when he was done downstairs.

She opened the door and turned on the lights, gasping as she took in the room. It was a suite and she dropped her duffle on the couch facing the large screen TV mounted to the wall. Two armchairs flanked the coffee table and she noticed a vase of roses on it. When she turned back to the little kitchen area she had passed, she opened the refrigerator and saw chocolate covered strawberries as well as champagne.

Their friends certainly went all out.

Rose petals on the floor caught her eye and she followed them into the master bedroom. She turned on the lights and let out a low whistle. A queen-sized bed took up most of the room and faced a fireplace with another large screen TV over it. She doubted they would use the TV as she placed her duffle on one of the armchairs in the room, more focused on the bed. Its blankets were turned down, revealing satin sheets underneath. She ran her hand over it, feeling how soft and smooth it felt.

Gwen and Arthur certainly spared no expense and loved the finer things.

She wandered into the master bathroom and found two bags sitting on the counter. One had her name on it and she opened it, gasped when found lingerie in it. She removed the red satin teddy with black lace on it and bit her lip, knowing her pajamas were probably not going to be worn that night.

Regina took off her dress and undergarments, putting on the teddy and matching lacy panties. She hung up her gown and retrieved her makeup bag to touch it up before Robin made it to the room. Placing her jewelry in a case she brought, she then put on the necklace he had gotten her. The gold heart rested just above her breasts and she smiled, feeling absolutely sexy.

Her heart beat faster as she heard footsteps approaching the bedroom. She waited until she heard Robin enter the room, hearing him give a low whistle before calling out: "Regina? Are you in here?"

"Right here," she said, emerging from the bathroom and leaning against the door so he could see her entirely. She grinned. "What do you think?"

Robin's duffle landed on the floor as he went slack-jawed. He then swallowed before saying: "Stunning."

"This was a little gift left for me," she said. She then motioned with her head. "There's one for you in here too."

He raised an eyebrow. "Someone bought me lingerie?"

She shrugged. "Open it and find out."

"Alright," he replied, giving her a kiss as he passed by. "I'll be right out."

He closed the door behind him and Regina climbed onto the bed. She sank into the soft mattress and smooth sheets, afraid she was going to fall asleep before Robin got back out. As much as she wanted to have sex with him that night, she started to wonder if maybe it would be better to just cuddle and fall asleep with him.

The door opened again and she heard Robin call from the bathroom: "You know, there's something a bit disconcerting about the fact that my brother might've bought me sexy boxers."

She imagined a red-faced John in an adult store having to select them for his brother and chuckled. "Maybe we don't have to have some fun with him. He may have gotten his due already."

"True," Robin said and she heard him click off the light. She sat up, eager to see what John bought for his brother.

Robin approached the bed wearing forest green satin boxers. He slowly turned for her. "What do you think?"

"Damn," she said, stretching out the word as she ogled Robin's ass. She wasn't sure if John meant to get such tight boxers for his brother but she was appreciative that he did.

"Not my usual style, but I think it works for this," Robin said as he faced her again.

She rose up until she was kneeling, draping her arms over his shoulders. "I love them. They make your ass look even better than your uniform pants."

He smirked. "You've studied my ass?"

"Like you haven't studied mine?" she asked, now certain the times she thought that maybe he was checking her out he really had been.

"Fair point," he acknowledged. "And I feel I can finally tell you…you have a very fine arse."

She laughed. "Thank you. So do you."

"Thank you," he replied. "So, you've ogled me in my uniform?"

"Of course I have. Pretty sure every woman in this town has. There's nothing sexier than a man in uniform," she told him.

He raised his eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Oh, yes," she replied. She then slowly ran her finger down his firm chest and then traced the muscles of his abs. "But you are definitely sexier out of uniform."

"Well, if we're being honest, you should know that I think you look very sexy in those tight dresses you wear for work," he told her.

She bit her lip, a thrill running through her at that confession. "Do I?"

He nodded. "They do wonders not only for your arse but for your breasts as well."

"So you've been staring at my ass and my chest," she teased him, gently tweaking one of his nipples.

"I've been staring at all of you," he told her. "You are absolutely stunning, Regina. In every way possible."

Her cheeks grew hot and she pulled him down on the bed. "Oh, you are so getting laid tonight."

Robin laughed as he landed on top of her. He quickly pushing himself up until he was hovering over her, his smile dimming a bit. "I meant every word. It wasn't just a line to get into your pants. Or rather, get you out of your teddy."

"I know," she said. "If you weren't being genuine, I would be faking a headache right now."

"Good to know," he replied, licking his lips as he looked her over. "So no headache?"

She shook her head before opening her legs wider. "I'm all yours. Fuck me."

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted before laying down beside her. "But fair warning, I'm going to take my time and make this last as long as possible."

"No complaints here," she said, pressing herself against him. He kissed her and she felt herself melt at his touch, the two holding each other as their kisses grew longer and longer.

Robin's hands slid down her back until they reached her ass, giving it a squeeze. She laughed as he kissed her neck. "Oh, you are definitely an ass man," she said.

He hummed, nuzzling her. "Only your ass."

"Is that so?" she asked, her voice going up at one point as his lips closed around a pressure point on her neck.

Robin released the point and nodded. "I only have eyes for you, Regina."

She smiled. "Same here."

They exchanged a few more kisses, these more sweet than fiery. But she still felt a familiar itch between her legs, one that was going to need attention sooner rather than later. She guided one of his hand down there. "Touch me," she whispered.

"I have a better idea," he told her, gently pushing her onto her back. "Relax and let me do all the work."

She chuckled, trusting him. "Yes, sir."

He slowly removed her lacy panties. Robin urged her legs further apart before kissing his way up her right thigh. She realized where he was going and something tightened deep inside her. It had been a long time since anyone had gone down on her.

Robin paused, frowning. "Is something wrong?"

"What? No," she replied, confused. "Why?"

"You tensed up," he said, now gently rubbing her legs.

She hadn't realized she had done that and she grew sheepish as she admitted: "It's been a long time since anyone's been down there."

He gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of you."

"I know," she replied, feeling herself relax. "I trust you."

Robin pressed a kiss just above her sex as his fingers dipped into it, gently stroking her folds. She let out a shaky breath as she grew wetter, her body eager for him. Keeping her eyes on him, she watched as he brought his lips to her sex and let his tongue follow where his fingers had been.

"Oh god," she said, warmth pooling deep inside her. "Don't stop!"

His fingers flipped past her wet folds, gently brushing over her clit. She bit her lip as her back arched a bit, her body eager for his touch. God, she wanted him so badly…

"You look so beautiful right now," he said, fingers again brushing her clit. It sent the heat flooding through her body and she wondered if she had been more starved of sex than she had thought.

At the rate she was going, she was afraid she was going to cum before he really started.

"God, you're so sexy," he continued, rubbing circles against her clit now.

She moaned as her toes began to curl, the pleasure coursing through her. Fisting the sheets, she took a shuddering breath. "Oh god…"

"Keep it up and I might develop a big head," he teased her.

"It might be deserved," she replied.

He chuckled. "If you're saying that now, I can't wait to hear what happens when I really get started."

She groaned, throwing her arm over her eyes. "I may die then."

"I highly doubt that," he told her. "But if you do, I promise to make sure you already went to heaven."

"That's a very big prom… _ooh_ ," she moaned, the rest of her sentence flying from her mind.

Robin had replaced his fingers with his tongue. He teased her clit with it, sending fresh waves of pleasure coursing through her. She tightened her grip on the sheets and felt her toes curl, her orgasm starting to really build.

Maybe he could keep that promise after all.

His tongue ran along her folds before he pulled back. "You taste so good," he said.

"Flatterer," she replied teasingly. Secretly, she was pleased. She knew it didn't matter – if a man didn't want to go down, he would find an excuse not to. But she loved hearing him compliment her pussy.

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just telling you the truth. I am going to enjoy this feast."

He went back down, eagerly lapping at her and sucking her clit. She gasped as the sensations hit her at once, the warmth turning into fire deep inside her as her body shook from the pleasure coursing through her. Robin feasted on her like a man starved and she was certain she was about to see stars.

God, the man knew how to use his tongue.

And use it well.

Then she felt a finger press against her entrance. She let out a little whine and she felt his lips pull away from her clit. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, hating how her voice squeaked. "Just surprised about how your finger felt."

"I can stop," he said.

She sat up, looking him in the eyes so he could see the conviction in them and not just hear it in her voice. "Don't. You. Dare."

He blinked a couple times before smirking. "As you wish. Now, lie back and relax."

"As you wish," she sassed him back before doing as he said. As her back hit the soft mattress again, his lips returned to her clit and he inched his finger inside her. She let out a soft sigh, relaxing her body and enjoying what he was doing to her.

She was so glad that they had finally confessed their feelings for each other and that they were together now.

He pumped his finger a few times before curling it, no doubt looking for her spot. She decided to let him feel around for a bit, not yet ready to add that onslaught to what his tongue was already doing to her.

Then she would really come undone.

Robin added a second finger, stretching her out a bit more. He pumped faster now, sending her mind reeling. Her body felt on fire and her heart beat so fast, she could feel it against her chest. It was only a matter of time.

He curled his fingers and they brushed her spot, making her cry out. Robin did a few more time and she turned into a babbling mess.

"I'm so close," she told him, feeling her body quiver. "Robin…"

Robin pulled back, though he kept up the friction against her clit with his thumb. He smiled at her, his eyes hungrily taking her in. "Let go for me, love. I've got you."

With a shuddering breath, she did as he said – she let go.

And something inside her snapped, releasing a flood of heat through her as her orgasm washed over her in waves. She rode them out on Robin's fingers and his tongue. He lapped up everything he had drawn from her body, feasting once again.

Her orgasm subsided and she felt as if she were floating over the bed even as she sank deeper into the mattress. "Oh. Dear. God. If anyone knew how good you are at that, they'd really be beating down your door," she said, breathless.

"Well, they'd be very disappointed as I am all yours," Robin said, laying beside her again. He kissed her forehead as she rolled closer to him.

She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his chest. "Lucky, lucky me."

He hummed, nuzzling her. "I think we're both very, very lucky."

"Yes, we are," she agreed, kissing under his chin. She then pushed him onto his back. "Now that I've had my fun, it's your turn."

"You don't have to reciprocate, Regina," he assured her. "I don't expect you to give me head if you don't want to."

She ran her fingers down his chest. "Robin, how long have you known me? Do you think I would force myself to do something I didn't want to?"

"I just want to make sure you know…"

Hushing him, she pressed her finger to his lips. "I know you, Robin. I know you would never make me do anything that makes me feel uncomfortable. I trust you."

She slowly rolled his boxers down until she freed his cock. He was bigger than she had expected and that sent a jolt to her core.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her, sounding worried. She hoped she didn't make him self-conscious. After all, she was the first woman he had bedded since his late wife.

"Nothing," she assured him, giving his cock a squeeze. "I'm just taking everything in and marveling that it's all mine."

He smirked. "Yes, it is."

With his confidence clearly restored, he leaned back and tucked his hands behind his head. "Sorry for the interruption."

"Nothing to apologize for," she replied, glad he was feeling better. "Now, you relax and enjoy this."

"Yes, ma'am," he sassed, winking at her. She gave his cock a playful squeeze and he let out a groan. "Oh, god…"

She smirked. "Oh, you are in for a treat."

Leaning down, she teased the tip of his cock with her tongue. A few drops of precum leaked out and she licked them up, getting a taste of what was to come before taking his cock into her mouth.

Regina continued to use her hand as she pulled back before taking him in again. Each time, she took him deeper and deeper. Sliding her hand to his balls she fondled them as she laved attention on his cock. He writhed as she felt his balls tighten, knowing his release was building.

"Bloody hell, Regina," he moaned. "I'm gonna…"

She let out a little hum, letting the vibrations do the rest of the work. With one last squeeze of his balls, she felt his climax approach and readied herself as he came with a shout of her name.

After swallowing the last drop, she released his softening cock with a soft pop. She rose onto her knees, looking down at him with a pleased smirk. He lay there, arm flung over his eyes as he waited for his breathing to calm down.

Regina felt proud that she had made him look like that.

"Was that good?" she asked, purring.

"That was fucking amazing," he replied, lowering his arm so he could look at her. Love and lust intermingled in his eyes, sending a thrill through her.

It had been far too long since she had felt this way and she believed she was getting more drunk on it than the wine.

Robin reached for her and she let him pull her back down onto the bed. He nuzzled her before kissing her neck. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied, enjoying hearing and saying those three words.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked, a hand cupping her breast. But it didn't seem he was going to do anything more just yet.

And as she felt sleep tug on her, she realized she didn't want to do anything more just yet either. She snuggled closer to him as she closed her eyes. "A nap sounds good."

"Then we'll nap for a bit," he said, pulling blankets over them. Despite the sweat that had built up from their activities, the warmth it quickly provided felt good and made her even more drowsy.

With a soft sigh and Robin's arms around her, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had slept for when she roused, stretching out under the blankets. As she did that, she realized she was alone in bed and for a moment, she worried that she had just dreamed the entire evening. That if she opened her eyes, she would find herself in her own room, Valentine's Day just starting.

And that Robin hadn't really just confessed his love for her, that they hadn't given each other mind-blowing orgasms and that there wasn't the promise of more to come.

Flushing followed by the sound of water running revealed she was not at home. Henry's bathroom was down the hall from her room and there was no reason why he would come to use hers. Opening her eyes, Regina found herself in the bedroom at Excalibur Lodge. She sat up, watching as the bathroom door opened and the light turned off before Robin, still completely naked, stepped into the room.

He paused when he saw her and then smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, darling, did I wake you?"

"No," she said, watching as he climbed back into bed. "I woke up and worried it had all been a dream."

"Thankfully, this has not been a dream," he replied, giving her a quick kiss.

Pulling away, she smirked as she said: "I guess I wouldn't be able to dream an orgasm as amazing as that."

"I would hope not," he replied, biting his lip though it did little to hide how proud he was of himself.

He leaned closer to her. "How do you feel about a repeat performance?"

She felt that familiar itch return between her legs as she replied: "I am strongly for it. Are you?"

"Oh, I absolutely am," he replied, gently pushing her down onto the bed. "Any requests?" "I just want you inside me," she told him, pressing her forehead to his. "I don't care how you take me. Just that you do."

He rubbed his nose against hers. "Okay, sweetheart. I, um, I have a condom in my wallet if you want me to…"

She paused, considering his offer. Robin knew that Henry was adopted and why she had turned to adoption, so he knew there was no chance of their sexual encounter ending in a baby. But there were other reasons to use protection and she considered them before her heart told her the answer.

"I trust you," she replied. "I'm clean but if you feel better putting one on, then go ahead."

He shook his head. "I'm clean too. And I trust you."

She kissed him quickly before saying: "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, shall we continue with our repeat performance?"

"We shall," he replied, rising to his knees. "Let's get you ready."

"I wish I had brought some of my toys," she commented, reaching back to grab a pillow as Robin's fingers slipped between her folds.

He paused for a moment and she watched him swallow. "Toys?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't interested in dating but not a nun. I had needs that needed to be met. Still need to be met."

"Message received," he said, teasing her clit again. "But maybe one day we can play with those toys together?"

"Yes," she moaned, already imagining what fun she and Robin could have with them.

It made her even hornier.

One of Robin's fingers slipped inside her and she gasped, feeling him fill her again. "Oh, that feels good."

"God, you're still wet," he said with a moan of his own. "So fucking amazing."

"That's all you," she told him.

He smirked. "You're good for a man's ego."

"You're good for my libido," she retorted.

"Hmm, but I may need to step up my game if your mind is still able to fire off zingers," he teased her, adding another finger.

Her head started to spin as she moaned. "Oh god…"

"That sounds a bit better," he said, pumping his fingers inside her. "God, I can't wait to be inside you."

"Me too," she moaned. "What are you waiting for?"

Robin leaned down, pressing his slick forehead to hers again. "I want to make sure you're ready. I want this to be pleasurable, not painful."

She kissed him as he continued to pump his fingers into her, just brushing against her spot. Regina moaned into the kiss before telling him: "I'll be fine."

"If you're not, please tell me," he said, kissing her neck again. "Promise."

"I promise," she told him, tilting her head to give him better access to her neck. His lips closed around a pressure point and he sucked, making her rock against him.

But she needed him inside her. She didn't know how much longer she would last.

Robin gave her point one last good suck before moving on, placing gentle kisses down her neck until he pulled himself up again. He took his cock in hand, pumping a few times before lining it up with her entrance. "Just say the word."

"Yes," she told him. "Go ahead."

He grinned, gently easing one of her knees up toward her chest. Robin leaned forward, slowly sinking into her. She gasped, enjoying how he stretched and filled her. He paused before asking: "You like that?"

Letting out a shuddering breath, she nodded. "Feels so good."

"Good," he replied, hooking her leg over his shoulder and adjusting his angle. "I really want you to enjoy this."

Her response flew from her mind as he began to move inside her, his cock sinking into her just right. She clutched the sheets as her hips rose to meet him, matching him thrust for thrust. It had been far too long since she had experienced this and she relished every moment.

"You feel so good," he moaned into her ear. "So hot, so wet, so fucking perfect."

"You can give a woman a big head," she told him, running her fingers through his sweat soaked hair.

He kissed her. "You deserve it."

They shared a few more kisses as he continued to thrust into her, always just so close yet not hitting her spot. And she started to need the release of her orgasm. It was time to take matters into her hands.

She reached up and tugged on his left ear. But all that did was cause him to slow down as he pulled back, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"You're not quite there yet," she told him, hoping he would understand her. "You need to shift left."

It took a couple moments before he nodded, adjusting his angle and thrusting into her. "Like this?"

His cock just brushed against her spot, almost there but not quite. She frowned, trying to figure out what else he needed to do. "Up."

"Okay," he grunted, doing as she said. "Like that?"

It was close but not quite there. "Umm, a little to the right?"

He shifted and asked: "Better?"

"Almost but not quite," she admitted, growing a little sheepish. Maybe she should just let it go and just enjoy whatever came from it.

Then he moved just so and hit her spot. She cried out, tightening her hold on him. "There! Right there!"

"Good," he said, kissing her forehead as he picked up his rhythm again. Her body began to tremble, waiting for her release.

Robin toyed with her nipple using his thumb, nipping at her earlobe as he whispered: "Touch yourself."

She moaned. "What?"

"It'll help," he said, kissing behind her ear. "And I want to watch you."

"Alright," she replied, putting up no further resistance. She slid her hand between them and slipped her fingers between her wet folds, brushing his cock as she found her clit. Rubbing it just the way she liked, she realized he was right.

It did help.

Her walls tightened around Robin's cock as stars exploded behind her eyes. She cried out as the first waves of her orgasm crashed over her. Robin's pace grew erratic as she felt like her body was soaring, lighter than air. He then stilled before groaning with his own release.

Regina floated back into her body, her limbs feeling like jelly, as Robin rolled off her. He laid next to her, his breathing fast like hers. She reached out and took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

After a few moments, he looked at her with a smile. "Well? Am I going to get a second chance?"

"Oh, you are," she assured him, smiling as well. "After all, practice makes perfect, right?"

He chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, it does."

"But for now, I just want to cuddle," she said, curling against him.

"I honestly didn't take you to be a cuddler," he told her, wrapping his arms around her to hold her close.

She hummed, her eyes growing heavy as she sank into his embrace. "It's been so long, I almost forgot I was one."

"Well, I'm not going to complain," he replied, kissing her forehead. "We can cuddle for as long as you want."

"Sounds good to me," she said, feeling sleep start to take over her. As Robin covered them with the blankets, he moved them over a bit to a no doubt cleaner part of the bed. She idly wondered if she would need to send Gwen something to apologize for this before sleep took her.

* * *

Waking up with Regina in his arms was a dream come true for Robin, as was the morning sex that followed. After sharing a couple more good orgasms, they took showers and changed, ready to leave their little getaway and return home. They packed up his car and climbed in, driving back into town for a good breakfast at Granny's.

Ruby served them and kept lingering around their table, studying them and clearly watching them for any signs that there had been a change in their relationship. If she thought she was being subtle, Robin felt she needed to work on that. And though he wanted to stand in the middle of Granny's and announce that he and Regina were together, he fought the urge. They had agreed to have some fun with Tink and John first, then go public with their relationship.

Once they had eaten, they drove to Regina's house to see their children. Robin parked in front of her house and retrieved her bag, slinging it over his shoulder as she waited for him. She grinned. "You ready for this?"

"Yep," he said, resisting the urge to take her hand. "Let's go."

They walked up to her front door and she let them in with her key. As she closed the door behind them, she called out: "We're home!"

Excited gasps emanated from the living room and Robin turned just in time to catch his son as Roland launched himself at him. He held his son close, kissing his cheek. "Did you miss me, my boy?"

"I did," he said. "I had fun with Henry and Ashley but I missed you too."

Regina hugged Henry tightly. "What about you?" she asked her son.

"I had fun too. We ate pizza, had some snacks and watched some fun movies," he said. "Then Roland and I built a blanket fort in my bedroom and slept in there."

"Don't worry, we just finished cleaning it up after breakfast," Tink said, cautiously wandering out from the living room. "I, um, relieved Ashley for you."

Regina nodded, looking her friend up and down before meeting Robin's eyes. He nodded, putting Roland down. "Why don't you two go play while Regina and I talk to Tink in the kitchen?"

Henry frowned. "Why? What's wrong?"

"It's okay, Henry," Tink said softly, trying to give them a reassuring smile. "Go on and play."

Eyes narrowed as he looked between the adults, Henry then took Roland's hand and they headed into the living room. Regina started to walk toward her kitchen with Robin and Tink following, ready to give at least one of the co-conspirators hell.

But when they entered the kitchen, they found the second co-conspirator sitting at the table. John's eyes widened as they entered and he swallowed before saying: "Hi, you two."

"Hi? Really, that's the best you can do?" Regina asked him, crossing her arms. "You two set us up last night."

Tink and John shared a look before he sighed, holding up his hands. "We can explain…"

"We just wanted what was best for you," Tink replied. "We just wanted you to be happy."

"You both deserve it. And it's clear to everyone else in this town but you two that you have feelings for each other," John added.

Robin thought of his firehouse and how everyone there had believed – or rather known – that Regina felt the same way he did but it was difficult to think the entire town was the same way. And it was clear Regina felt the same as she scoffed. "Hyperbole won't get you out of this."

"It's not hyperbole," John protested. "Everyone in this town really does think you belong together."

"So much so, nearly everyone knew about our plans for last night," Tink added. "We had a lot of help in preparing for it."

"You did?" That seemed to catch Regina off-guard and Robin watched as she blinked a couple times. They had just thought everyone agreed to just play along with the party cover story, not that they were also involved in planning the surprise.

John nodded. "Everyone just wants you two to be happy. And it's clear that being together does that for you two."

Well, it seemed the entire town understood them better than they had known themselves. But that was not the point right now. Even though it worked out, they were pretending that it hadn't and were very angry to make the two squirm for a bit before the big reveal. It was getting tougher but Robin was determined to see their plan through to the end.

"So you just set us up?" Regina asked. "Make us all excited for a nice night out with all our friends and then just strand us in the middle of nowhere?"

"You weren't stranded out there. Robin had his car," John pointed out.

Tink nodded before narrowing her eyes. "You two stayed there all night. Did you do it to prove a point?"

"We didn't want to waste the food," Robin replied, remembering the story they rehearsed in the car. "And since we both had the wine, we decided it was safer to just stay the night."

"So what did you two do?" Tink asked, clearly not believing them. Robin hoped their poker faces were holding.

Regina spoke next. "We ate, we drank, we chatted, we listened to music and then we went to bed. Just an average night between friends I would say. Right, Robin?"

He nodded in agreement. "Just a normal night when we're together, except there were no kids and we were more dressed up than we usually are."

"Well, we eventually changed into our pajamas. I mean, it's not like we haven't seen each other in those before," Regina pointed out.

Tink and John looked disappointed. "So it wasn't really a special night at all for you?"

"Not in the way you wanted for us," he lied. "Just two friends, nothing romantic."

"So all your plotting failed," Regina replied, also lying right through her teeth. "Which serves you right for going behind our backs like that."

He nodded, crossing his arms. "Forcing something between two people can be very damaging. You could've seriously hurt our friendship."

"You are lucky our friendship is stronger than that," she replied, "and that we could laugh this off. But you took a risk that didn't just affect us but also Henry and Roland."

"Did you think about them before pulling off this plan?" Robin asked.

John and Tink shared a look that gave him a pause. While it was a guilty look, he got the feeling it wasn't because they hadn't thought of the children. His brief interaction with Henry the night before flashed in his mind and he suddenly realized that there was probably a lot more to the plan than either he or Regina knew.

"Don't blame them," Henry said from behind them, his voice breaking as he spoke. They turned around to find him standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

His eyes were watery and his lower lip quivered. "Operation Cupid was my idea. John and Tink tried to warn me not to do but I wouldn't listen and so they decided to help me but you shouldn't be angry at them. I just wanted you two to realize you belonged together and be happy but I guess I was wrong."

Robin felt like he had been punched in the gut. In all their conversations, it had never dawned on them that Henry was involved in what had happened. Nor had they thought that maybe their children had some idea of what was planned for Valentine's Day and would've been hoping for a happy ending. Had they even suspected that, they wouldn't have pulled this ruse. They would've happily told everyone that it had worked – though had a serious conversation with them later about meddling like that in the future.

"Oh, Henry," Regina said, sounding like she was going to cry. She tried to reach out for her son but he ran off, crying.

"Shit," Robin said softly, pressing his hand to his face. "We fucked up."

She nodded. "We should go talk to him."

"Or maybe one of us should," Tink said, moving closer. "We tried to warn him but I don't really think we prepared him for this to really go south."

Robin and Regina shared a look before she sighed. "It didn't go south."

"Wait, what?" John asked while Tink blinked a few times.

Moving closer to Robin, Regina took his hand and he raised her hand to kiss it. "We, uh, had a good talk last night and realized that you all were right. We were the only ones who couldn't see how the other felt about us," she said.

"And that we both had made incorrect assumptions about the other's interest in romance," he concluded.

Tink looked between them with wide eyes, everything clearly starting to click in for her and John, who asked: "So you two are together now?"

"We are," Robin confirmed before placing a gentle kiss to the side of Regina's head.

"Congratulations, you two," Tink said, almost looking like she was going to cry tears of joy. "You two already look so happy together."

Robin nodded before Regina pulled away with a weary sigh. "I should go talk to my son and tell him that his plan did work," she said.

"I'll come with you," he replied. "I think this is something we should tell him together."

She agreed and they left the kitchen together, heading up to the next floor. Regina stopped in front of one door and knocked. "Henry, sweetheart, can Robin and I talk to you?"

The door clicked and then opened a bit. Regina gave Robin a look before opening it the rest of the way, entering the bedroom. He took a deep breath and then followed her in, hoping they hadn't ruined everything with Henry.

* * *

Regina's guilt settled like a stone in her stomach as she entered her son's room. He lay on his side on his bed, clutching a pillow. Every so often his body shook and she knew he was fighting tears. It broke her heart to know that she and Robin were the reason he was upset as she sat down, gently shaking him. "Henry? Can you look at me, please?"

He slowly rolled over, revealing splotchy cheeks and red-rimmed eyes. Tear tracks were visible on his cheeks and he sniffed. "I've ruined everything, haven't I?" he asked.

"No," she assured him, grabbing a tissue and wiping his eyes. "No, everything is fine, sweetheart."

\- "But you were so angry," he said, new tears running down her cheeks. She felt even worse.

Regina shook her head. "Robin and I were only pretending to be angry. It was supposed to be a joke with Tink and John. We didn't know this was really your plan or else we never would've done it."

"So I haven't ruined everything?" Henry asked, sounding even younger than his ten years. He looked up at Robin. "You two are still friends?"

"Yes," Robin assured him, sitting down on the bed. He took Regina's hand, giving her a smile. She nodded as he then added: "We're actually more than friends now."

Henry gasped and Regina looked at him. Though there were still a few tears rolling down his cheeks, he smiled as he looked between the two of them. "It worked?" he asked excitedly.

"It worked," she confirmed and her son let out a whoop of joy. He lunged forward and threw his arms around both of them. They leaned in, hugging him back as they sat on his bed together.

Regina kissed the top of his head. "I guess we should be thanking you."

"Yes," Robin agreed. "We both were pretty deep in denial about what was really between us and needed that push."

"So you're not really angry at Tink and John?' Henry asked.

She shook her head. "We're not."

"We should probably apologize to them," Robin told her. She realized that while they had revealed what had really happened the night before, they didn't apologize for their joke and so she nodded in agreement.

"I'm really glad you two are together," Henry said, leaning against her. "And I really like how happy you are, Mom."

She gave him another hug. "You have always made me happy, Henry."

He beamed before adding: "But Robin makes you even happier. I can see it in your eyes."

"Your mum makes me even happier too," Robin replied, reaching out to take her hand. He gave it a squeeze before telling Henry: "So do you."

"We should probably go apologize to Tink and John now," she said. "And we should probably tell Roland too."

Robin nodded. "I take it he wasn't in on…what did you call it again?"

"Operation Cupid," Henry declared proudly. "And no, he wasn't. He tends to blurt out secrets whenever he gets too excited…or is just around Mom in general. I finally told him last night after you left because of that."

"That is true," Robin conceded and Regina had to agree. Roland tended to tell her everything – even things he clearly was never meant to. He definitely would've blabbed about Operation Cupid before Valentine's Day.

They climbed off the bed and headed downstairs together. Roland stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at them with worried eyes. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Everything is fine, my boy," Robin said, picking him up once they reached the landing. "There was just a misunderstanding we had to clear up with Henry."

Roland looked at Henry, who nodded. "Everything is fine, Ro. In fact, it's better than fine!"

"Roland, how do you feel about Regina becoming my girlfriend?" Robin asked the young boy.

Gasping, Roland looked between Robin and Regina with big eyes. "Really?"

She nodded. "Really. Is it okay if we date?"

"Yes," Roland exclaimed, almost launching himself at her from his father's arms. She took him and he wrapped his little legs around her, hugging her tightly. Regina cupped the back of his head, kissing his cheek as she held him close.

Looking over his shoulder, she saw Robin pull Henry in for a one-armed hug. Her son beamed as he leaned against the older man, clearly feeling as happy as she. Their little family finally felt complete – and she hoped the Locksleys felt the same.

She set Roland down and gently pushed him toward the living room. "Why don't you and Henry go pick a movie we can all watch? Your papa and I want to finish talking with your uncle and Tink and then we'll come join you," she said.

"Okay," he said as Robin patted Henry's back before stepping away from him. Henry took Roland's hand and they headed back into the living room.

Robin placed a hand on her back, rubbing it. "Well, at least we have approval from them," he said.

She nodded. "I think they might be happier about it than us."

"Possibly," he replied. "And we already know they get along. Almost like they are brothers."

"We've been a family without really realizing it," she said.

He nodded, giving her a little squeeze. "And now we're one step closer to official."

"Well, let's not rush down the aisle just yet," she said, though she found it was more of a joke than anything. For the first time in a long time, marriage didn't seem so bad.

Just not yet.

"No worries," he told her. "This relationship will go at whatever pace works for the both of us."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss of gratitude, unsurprised by Robin's words. He was always so considerate. After Leopold, that was certainly going to be a change for her but she figured she would adjust rather quickly.

Pulling back, she took a deep breath. "Let's go apologize to John and Tink."

"Yeah," he said, taking her hand. They headed into the kitchen, where Tink and John were still waiting.

Tink perks up. "It sounds like everything is okay now?"

Regina nodded. "We cleared it up with Henry, who is now very happy to know his plan worked. Roland is also very happy that we're together as well."

"We also want to apologize to you two," Robin continued. "We thought the plan was your idea and so we wanted to make you squirm a bit before revealing the truth."

"And we realize that we may have done too good a job of pretending to be annoyed," Regina said. "So we're sorry. We are not angry with you. In fact, we're grateful."

He nodded. "We needed to talk and you finally gave us that reason."

"So, thank you," Regina said.

"You're welcome," John replied.

Tink nodded before smirking. "Also, can I just add – we told you so."

John chuckled as Regina knew it was well deserved. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, you did."

"We should've listened to you sooner," Robin agreed.

"Yes, you should've. But you two clearly had your own schedule. So I wish you both nothing but happiness," John said, standing.

Robin frowned. "Where are you going?"

"We're going to give you two some privacy with your sons," Tink said, hugging Regina. "I'll talk with you later."

John nodded, clapping his brother on the shoulder. "And I'll see you at home."

He and Tink left the kitchen, leaving Robin and Regina alone. She let a sigh of relief, glad to be able to put the episode behind them and move forward with her relationship with Robin. Turning to him, she smiled. "So, shall we make some popcorn and join our sons for a movie?"

"Yes, but there's something I want to do first," he said, gently cupping her chin before kissing her. She responded happily, hoping she never got bored of it.

She doubted she would.

* * *

They went public a few days later when they went on their first real date at Tony's Restaurant. Everyone inside stared at them as they sat down together and when their server confirmed they were on a date, the other customers applauded. It seemed everyone in Storybrooke really was invested in their relationship as one person yelled out "It's about time!"

Robin shared a look with Regina. "I guess it's a good thing Operation Cupid worked," he said.

Tony brought them a bottle of champagne and told them it was on the house before taking their orders. Robin and Regina clinked their glasses before sipping their champagne. "Imagine what will happen if we decide to get married," she said.

"We would probably save a lot because the entire town will just donate whatever we need," he joked, sipping his champagne.

She chuckled, taking a sip of her own champagne. "Probably."

Their food came out and they enjoyed their meal, flirting and bantering with each other as they ate. When they finished, Tony offered them dessert but Robin politely refused. He settled their bill before escorting Regina back to his car.

"So, what else do you have planned for tonight?" she asked, buckling herself in and leaning back against the seat.

He started the car as he smiled at her. "That's a surprise."

She raised an eyebrow. "You know I'm not really fond of surprises."

"Only because most surprises in your life have usually brought heartache and pain rather than joy," he replied. "I promise you this is a good surprise and one I know you will enjoy. All I ask is that you trust me."

"I do," she told him, taking his hand. "And I trust that this surprise will be great."

He smiled before pulling his hand back, backing the car out of their spot. "Yes, it will."

Robin drove down the street and then made a turn, heading toward the park. She frowned. "Um, I trust you, but don't you think it's too cold for the park?"

"Yes," he replied. "We're not heading for the park. We're heading someplace near the park."

"Near the park?" she asked, racking her mind for what was near the park that would be appropriate for a date. Nothing, though, came to mind.

He chuckled. "This is driving you nuts, isn't it?"

She shot him a look. "Are you enjoying this?"

"A little bit," he replied. He then quickly added: "Not your annoyance but watching you try to figure it out."

"Nice save," she sassed him, smirking.

He chuckled, pulling into a parking lot and turning off the car. "Well, we're here."

Floodlights illuminated a small cottage that Regina didn't recognize. Smoke rose up from a brick chimney and she could see some people inside the establishment, which appeared to be another restaurant of some sort. Frowning, she turned to Regina. "What is this place?"

"It's Storybrooke's newest dessert place," he replied. "And it has something really special in the back."

That intrigued her. "Is that so?"

He nodded, unbuckling himself. "Shall we go check it out?"

"My curiosity is piqued, so yes," she replied, unbuckling herself as well. They got out of the car and hurried toward the door, huddling together for warmth.

Robin ushered her inside and they approached the counter. The woman behind the register smiled at them. "Welcome to Olaf's. How can I help you?" she asked.

"We'd like the Lovers' Special," Robin said confidently. Regina was impressed – he had clearly done his homework before this date.

The woman smiled, nodding. She motioned to a nearby table. "Wait right there and I'll let you know when it's ready."

"Thank you," Robin replied, guiding Regina to the table. He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down.

As he took his seat, Regina looked him over. "So what's the Lovers' Special?"

"Nice try," he replied. "But that's part of the surprise. So you're just going to have to wait to find out."

"Can't I get a hint?" she asked, pouting.

He leaned closer. "It's something sweet."

She scowled at him. "That doesn't help."

"It wasn't meant to help," he teased her, winking as she tried not to go crazy from her curiosity.

"One Lovers' Special," the server called out. "Inside or outside?"

Robin stood, helping Regina up as well. He looked over his shoulder as he said: "Outside, please."

"Alright, I'll meet you out there," she replied, heading away from the counter.

Now standing, Regina frowned as she stepped closer to Robin. "You want to go back out into the arctic?"

"Don't worry," he assured her. "We may be going outside but not completely."

"What does that mean?" she asked, confused.

Reaching for the back door, he smiled at her. "Come on. You'll see."

They exited onto the porch and Regina realized it was closed in as well as heated. Several tables were set up out there a few couples ate their desserts at them. Regina spotted their server waiting by a table that was close to the large windows and Robin took her hand as they approached her.

"Enjoy," she said, walking away from them.

Robin pulled out a chair and motioned for Regina to take it. "Milady."

She thanked him as she sat down, looking over their dessert. It was an apple pastry made to look like rose and she thought it was really sweet. "This looks great."

"I've been hearing about it all over town," he said, taking his own seat. "And I thought it was perfect for our first date."

"It is," she said before noticing the two cups along with the dessert. She motioned to them. "What are these?"

He smiled. "Mulled cider."

Regina's mouth began to water. "I love mulled cider."

"I know," he replied. "It's one of the other reasons why I chose this place. That and the view."

He motioned to the window and she turned her head, looking out it with a gasp. The owners of the café had put up white lights on the trees that were behind the building but they had draped them so it appeared like they were almost icicles. It created a beautiful wonderland, especially with the frozen lake light up behind them.

"It's beautiful," she said, awe-struck.

"A perfect ending for our first date," he replied, reaching out and taking her hands.

She nodded. "I agree."

They ate the dessert, which was just as tasty as it looked, and enjoyed their ciders as they chatted some more. When they finished, Robin stood and held out his hand to her. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" she asked, taking his hand and letting him help her to her feet.

"Not far," he replied, leading her to a door at the edge of the enclosed patio. He opened it and helped her down the stairs there.

She looked up, feeling like she was in an enchanted frozen forest. Regina didn't even mind the cold as Robin led her down the small path that stretched from the back of the café. He then stopped in front of the biggest tree, which bore the most lights, and nodded. "Perfect."

"For what?" she asked, slightly amused.

"To take some pictures to memorialize our first date," he said, pulling out his phone. He held her close as he adjusted the frame until he got the perfect shot. "Smile."

She laughed but did as he said. They took several pictures, including him kissing her cheek and her kissing his. Robin then kissed her under the tree and she held onto his coat, enjoying every moment. Even though she was losing feeling in her toes and could see her nose was red in the pictures, she didn't care.

Regina had never considered herself a person who believed in fairy tales and happy endings. But as Robin held her closer, deepening their kiss, she found she was becoming a believer in happy beginnings.

And beginnings were much better than endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **And here's the end of Operation Cupid! I hope everyone enjoyed the run little ride that was this story! Thank you to everyone who read and commented and left kudos on it. You all rock!**
> 
> **Thank you!**
> 
> **-Mac**

**Author's Note:**

> **So this is the end of Part 1. I figure it'll be three parts. And if you're going through Roland withdrawals, I promise we'll see our favorite hobbit in the next part!**
> 
> **-Mac**


End file.
